


Tales of the Early Years

by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Protecting our Universe [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Baby Peter Parker, Becca Barnes - Freeform, Comfort, Cute Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving, Multi, Nostalgia, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Series of short one shots from the time Peter is a baby until he is in his horrible twos or rather up until "Saving Our Innocent" the second main part of the "Protecting Our Universe" series.This series is a bunch of Shorts surrounding family life and are mostly funny and sweet fics meant for a light read.Any suggestions for fics during this time period please leave in the comments and I will certainly get around to it. Tags may be added over time.
Relationships: Becca Barnes and Tony Stark, Ben Parker/May Parker/Happy Hogan, Clint Barton & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Protecting our Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Irondad and his spiderson, Marvel Irondad and Spiderson, Peter Parker Stories





	1. The New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Any error you spot just shoot me a message and i'll fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the read, comment suggestions and Kudos. 
> 
> :)
> 
> “English”
> 
> “ _Italian_ ”
> 
> “ _Russian_ ”
> 
> “ ** _Romanian_** ”
> 
> ‘ _Internal thoughts_ ’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally see the new home. It's a little different than they expected.

It had been 5 months since Peter’s birth and since Tony had found out his Nonna was still alive. It had not been all roses, by gods it was anything but easy, still Tony couldn't complain. Peter was sometimes too hard for him on his own and he was grateful that he wasn’t, especially now that he felt relaxed enough for someone else to watch him for a while (though he was more comfortable if Becca or May was looking after Peter).

Despite the missed time, Tony's and Becca's relationship was still strong. They did have private talks however, about some of the things that had happened over the years. Becca wasn't too pleased about Stane and Howard putting drinks into his hands and forcing him to drink or Stane encouraging him to take drugs. Not that she was please with them in general (and she would happily watch them burn in hell). Or surprised. Not a word of protest out of Maria when she was alive either. Also, not a surprise. Tony did tell her about the palladium poisoning that he, at the time thought was killing him, and his reaction to it. She just held him tightly, not saying a word. Tony, for his part, held on just as tightly.

The new family still had their awkward days. Clint being the newest member tended to stick close to Natasha but was slowly getting closer with everyone. After things cooled down, Pepper became a little distant from Natasha but was warming up to her again. Ben, May and Happy were getting close too over the months, what with Happy and Ben working together and May tagging along when she had time to help around the Tower.

Peter helped a lot with getting everyone together, as well as JARVIS.

JARVIS got everyone talking and hanging around together as he developed. He took to talking and interacting with everyone with glee and since Tony had stopped going out as Iron Man, for the time being, his emotional intelligence was growing every day. Though at times he found it hard, with his creators’ current state of mind, which made him, he's sure the term is worry.

Peter helped just by being his bubbly, bright, cheery self. He, now at 5 months old, had started to run around on two legs, though he still preferred crawling - probably due to the bite. Tony nearly had a heart attack around week 6. He turned around to find Peter missing before looking up at a babbling Peter on the ceiling, who at the sight of his Papa let go, causing him to plummet towards the ground. That was when the helmet was put into play. Peter's head was still that of a normal baby and, despite his abilities, just as delicate. His powers had become a danger to himself, especially the super strength. Peter's nightmares didn't go away. Some nights he would cry and thrash around for no reason other than the fear of Richard, which led to him banging his head against the cot's mattress. If Peter banged his head hard enough, he could kill himself. Nothing worked to calm him down some nights either. Not lullabies or cuddles or comforting words, but it too had started to lessen. May was hopeful it would pass as the trauma faded with time. But the helmet would remain as a semi-permanent item until Tony could figure out how to target specific genes and dull them for a time, no matter how much Peter didn’t like wearing it. Peter’s strength had allowed him to start talking much earlier. He was capable of recognising and saying very short sentences in the four main languages of the family: English, Italian, Romanian and Russian. His progress was both delightful and scary, but by month five everyone was used to it. Tony was however the first to have to cut their hair, or rather shave. He lost his goatee at the end of month two when Peter pulled out a patch of hair that he’s not sure will ever grow back (Becca and Pepper said he was being dramatic, but he was deadly serious).

And it has been five months since the contractors had started work upstate and they had finally finished the main parts of the new home. Everyone had packed their things into the moving trucks the day before, even Rhodey, who would be staying there when he wasn’t at Air Force bases. At current, the family were scrambling into the small private plane for the trip upstate.

“I don’t see why we can’t just drive, it’s not that much longer.” Happy complained, as he got inside the small luxury jet.

“It’s two hours longer. This way we get there in under an hour and it uses less fuel since we’d have to take, at minimum, two cars. Just admit that you wanted to take the new BMW for a spin.” Rhodey stated matter of fact. Happy promptly sniffed and looked pointily away. “Suck it up. You can take it for a test run later, just sit back and enjoy the flight in this puppy.” Rhodey called from the cop pit. “Hey Tony, when was the last time we went flying – in planes – just for fun? Feels like it was ages ago.” 

“Eh, I don’t know, maybe two years ago? We’ve been busy.” Tony said, sitting Peter into his lap and bouncing him, trying to keep him entertained. “Diamante, don’t chew Bucky-bear. Here, chew this instead. There, doesn’t that feel better on your gums?” Tony handed Peter a teething toy and waited for a nod from Peter before continuing his conversation with Rhodey. “You were stationed in Afghanistan, then California, and you moved to a New York base a few months after I moved to here, then Peter was born. We’ve not exactly had the time to take a joy ride in the Fun planes.”

“We should go again. Maybe we can move the Fun planes into the hanger you’re building and take Peter up?” Rhodey suggested, finishing setting up the plane before coming back into the cabin of the plane. “He’ll love it.”

“He’ll go deaf with his super hearing if he freaks out up there. I don’t even know if the sound proofing on this thing will be good enough.” Tony shot back before compromising at seeing Rhodey’s pouty face. “Maybe when he’s older and after I upgrade the Fun planes to run on arc reactor tech. so they’re quieter and update the soundproofing. You can even show him a few stunts.”

“Yes! Petey-pie, would you like to go flying with Uncle Rhodey? And go through the air like whoosh! Whoosh!” Rhodey picked Peter up started twirling around the cabin getting a giggle fit out of him.

“Un’le ‘Odey ‘illy.” Peter said, hugging his Bucky-bear tightly as he laughed.

“That’s right, bambino _._ Uncle Rhodey is a silly Platypus.” Tony said watching the two twirl around as he made his way to the microwave to make Peter a bottle.

“And your Papa is an over-grown man-child.” Pepper chimed in. “Seriously, as much as it is weird to see you without facial hair, I equally want your facial regime.” She settles into her place across from Happy.

“It’s au naturel Miss Potts. Come’s with the perks of being a Not-Human.” Tony jokes.

“Stop saying that. You might get sent to the Fridge.” Clint said as he got on, a bit too serious for comfort before bounding over to say hi to Peter. “How’s my favourite little guy liking the jet so far? Think it’s cool?” Rhodey passed Peter to Clint when he started making grabby hands for the archer. Clint in response gave him a big cuddle.

Peter nodded as he gave his Uncle Clint a big kiss. “Yea’. Papa say no nee’ helme’.”

“Only if you’re good and stay in Papa’s arms the whole flight.” Tony said, before switching to Japanese, so Peter didn’t understand him. “How likely do you think being sent there is for us?”

“Likely enough that you should probably stop joking about not being human in front of Peter. He might say something to someone. Stick to the common ‘special’ phrases.” Tony nodded in acceptance. “Any chance the planes been tapped?”

“Tasha and I both checked it. Nothing. We even used an upgraded model of Howard’s bug-nullifier to make sure.” Tony said back. “Hey diamante, Uncle Clint has to go to the cop pit with Uncle Rhodey. Who would you like to sit next to for the ride?” Tony asked Peter as Clint gently passed Peter to his father.

Peter looked puzzled for a moment before he decided, “Bi’nonna an’ Aun’ie ‘Asha!” Peter cheered out clinging to his Papa as much as he could.

Tony gave a soft chuckle. “Okay, diamante. We’ll sit next to Bisnonna and Auntie Tasha.”

“Yea’.” Peter said as he cuddled Bucky-bear. “ _I’m hunge’, Papa._ ”

Settling next to Natasha and across from Becca, Tony settled Peter in his arms, took off Peter’s helmet, then fed him the baby formula. Like always Peter started to guzzle it down. “ _Slowly, remember, there is more where that came from._ ” Natasha draped a dish towel over Tony’s shoulder, and he nodded his thanks.

“ _May and Ben, are having a talk, said they’d be a minute. We can take off as soon as they’re back._ ” Natasha spoke. “ _Has he spoken anymore new words? The more he hears languages the easier he will pick up the words. Speak in Russian more. I know you’re fluent._ ” She asked and demanded of the genius, even as she gave a quick hello kiss to Tony and Peter.

“ _Anything to not die at the hands of our resident poisonous spider._ ” Tony rolled his eyes. “ _Can’t have Peter inheriting S.I. just yet or Pepper would be out of the job._ ”

Becca had something flashed in her eyes. “ _Remind me to talk to my lawyer. Your still need to get your Nonno’s inheritance **.**_ ” When Tony’s face scrunched up, she continued not letting him speak. “ _No, I am serious, he left it to you. The only reason you never got it before was Stane and I honestly don’t need all of it._ ” Her words silenced his protests, but she knew it would be an on-going argument so just went back to reading off her tablet.

Tony turned back to Natasha. “ _Know what they’re talking about?_ ”

“ _No. May said it was about their flat, she lied. I don’t think it was anything bad though. Probably just something domestic?_ ” Natasha said as she got comfortable.

“I don’t know what that means, but I heard May’s name so you’re talking about us.” Ben and May found places to sit. “What did you say?”

Natasha nodded and smirked. “ _Ben always thinks we’re talking behind his back, or mad at him. Play along._ ”

“Tasha just said you were talking with May. But buckle up, we’re ready to go.” Tony stuck his tongue out at Natasha before, smirking at her.

“You’re no fun.” Natasha didn’t pout.

“Right everyone ready? Got everything?” Rhodey called. He was given a chorus of agreement. “Good.”

Clint and Rhodey, started up the plane, pulled up to the runaway and quickly took off. Peter was mostly okay during the flight; the only problem was the pressure change. He cried for a while, pressing himself into Tony as far as he could while Tony rocked him promising that everything was going to be okay as he explained why it was happening, hoping that knowing why would help.

After a while, Peter did calm down. When he did, Tony asked Peter if he wanted to look out the window. Peter asked Bucky-bear who told him that he wanted to look out the window, so Peter told his Papa yes and was in awe at the passing land below them. He asked questions and his Papa answered all that he could (Bucky-bear asked questions too but Peter had to tell his Papa because he can’t understand Bucky-bear). Eventually Peter accepted his pacifier from his Papa and quietly looked out the window from his position in his Papa’s arms and fell asleep. 

From that point the flight was reasonably quiet. Ben complained about Natasha talking about him to Happy and May when Tony caved. Pepper giggled at their antics while Becca just smiled warmly at the sight. When they got close to the location of the new home that’s when all hell broke lose.

“What the fuck!” Rhodey and Clint called from the cop pit.

“Language!” Tony called furiously back.

“Papa ‘ook! ‘Ook!”

“Yeah, I see it bambino, that’s our new home. Do you like it?” Tony asked his son who just turned back to look out the window fascinated.

“That’s the new place?” Rhodey called. “This is ridiculous.”

Natasha leaned over Tony and Peter to see out the window. “I like it.”

“You would, knowing how you were raised.” Clint shot back.

“At least I wasn’t raised in a circus!” Natasha counters. “Tony remember, I get first pick of rooms after you and Peter.” She reminded as she smiled down at the building that she would be calling home.

“What do you mean? What does it look like?” Ben said as himself, Happy, May and Pepper left their seats to look out the other side of the plane. “Oh, for god’s sake.”

“Tony, I cannot believe you would do this.” Pepper added.

“Tony, I’m gonna use you to practice my psychiatric training.” May said with a little nod.

“Really, Tony?” Happy said with a groan.

“What? It’s multi-purpose! I thought it was a good idea. We’ll be cleaning out SHIELD, they’ll need a place to work and here’s as good as any.” Tony defended himself. He never saw the problem with it, especially since it had the best defence system he could think of to protect Peter.

“Bambino, no offence but you are just like your Nonno.” Becca chuckled.

Tony beamed. “Thank you.”

“Not a compliment this time.” Becca retorted with a smile.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it? What’s wrong with it!? It’s a bloody compound, that’s what’s wrong with it!” Clint called back.

“Thank you, Clint.” Rhodey agreed. “Someone capable of seeing sense unlike a certain billionaire.”

Tony pouted. “I see sense just fine. HYDRA wouldn’t think I’d live in a Base, nor would Norman and just wait till you see the inside of our living space.” Tony shot back. Which everyone had to agree that it was accurate.

“Sound argument, but I still reserve rights for psych testing.” May replied.

Rhodey and Clint landed the plane and Peter pouted as Tony put his helmet back on. When they landed Tony gave them the tour of the outside and explained the secret entrances which caused Becca to chuckle and question her choice of reading him The Tales of King Arthur. Pepper just sighed in exasperation at the non-sense of the place while Happy, Ben and May tried to memorise everything’s placing.

Finally, they got to the main living section.

“Okay the place isn’t that bad.” Rhodey finally admitted at the sight of the cozy, open-planned main living room connected to a kitchen.

“Apart from the compound section, this place actually does feel pretty nice.” Clint said as he jumped onto one of the big comfy sofas. “Oh, this is good. Natasha come sit. I don’t think I’ve sat on anything as comfy in my whole life.” Clint burrowed himself as far into the sofa as possible.

Natasha sat next to him before she sunk into the sofa like a puddle of goo. “He’s not wrong, Tony where did you find this thing?”

“I don’t know. I just told the designer to get the comfiest sofas they could get.”

“Well, they certainly know there stuff.” Natasha reply happily snuggling into a cushion.

“Glad you like it. ” Tony said as he adjusted Peter in his arms so he could look around better. “Do you like the new home, diamante?” Tony asked Peter, who was happily sucking his pacifier as he hugged his Bucky-bear and nodded.

Pepper and Rhodey went through the rooms looking at what the rooms were like. “These are apartments, Tony.” Pepper called as she looked through one of the back rooms which had a small kitchenette and living room attached with 1 or 2 rooms inside.

“Yeah, I thought if you needed more space or had friends ‘round. There are a few extra rooms as well, just in case as well as the barracks but there on the other side of the Compound.” Tony easily replied while taking Becca’s hand. “You lot can fight over the rooms, but remember Nat has first pick! Come on, Nonna. I’ll show you where our rooms are.” Tony said easily, half dragging her through the common area and into the hallway.

“Alright don’t pull me so hard. We’ll get there just as fast either way.” Becca commented as she picked up the pace to keep up with a babbling Tony as he explained how he made sure it was perfect, got the designer to send him updates and how the only thing left to do was to get Jarvis on the systems.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a red stained door with a geometric pattern that, at the centre at eye level, was a carving of the family herb.

“Thought I’d add it as a nice touch.” Tony said lightly blushing as Becca looked the door over. She raised her hand and let her fingers trace the design gently. Tony noticed the nostalgic look in her eyes. “Do you like it, Nonna?”

Becca turned away from the door, pulled Tony into a half hug and placed a light kiss to his temple. “I love it, Antonio.” She beamed at Tony before moving out of the hug. “Now, the door is pretty but I sure the inside is even better with how you were going on about it, let’s go in shall we.”

“I believe we shall. After you Nonna.” Tony half bowed with a hand flourish causing Peter to giggle in his arms. “Oh you find that funny do you? We will see about that.” Tony tickled Peter sending him in a fit of giggles which Becca watched with glee.

Eventually, Becca rolled her eyes and opened the door for the trio. Inside nearly brought Becca to tears. It wasn’t overly fancy or extravagant. No, instead the living room/kitchenette area was filled with the few pictures Tony had of them. There were pictures of Tony, Becca and Eddy having a picnic together; of Tony and Eddy in Eddy’s workshop building little bots, computers and fixing up classic cars; of Jarvis and him smiling at a science competition with his 1st place trophy; of Becca and Tony reading and baking together. “Oh.” Becca had lost the fight against her tears.

“Nonna, I can change it if you’d like?” Tony said catching her attention as he adjusted Peter in his arms again in a nervous way. In a way that reminded Becca of the little boy she first met all those years ago, fidgeting with his bag as he said hello and second guessing it immediately after.

“No, don’t you dare. It’s perfect.” Becca reply as quickly as she could. “Come on show me around the place.” Becca demanded and it earned her one of Tony’s brightest smiles.

Later that night, when the family was settling in to watch some TV after Peter was put to bed. Becca simply thought: _I think we’re gonna like it here - even if it is a Compound._


	2. Escape for Blankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter enlist Bucky-bear to find his blankie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any errors please leave me a comment to correct later. Otherwise Enjoy the read :)

Peter was sitting on his favourite blankie as he played with his big Lego blocks with Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear. He was building just like his Papa was doing on the sofa, though he didn’t understand how he could build something while on a tablet. Tablets were for games and movies. His Papa checked the clock and told Peter that it was naptime.

Peter wasn’t that tired and told his Papa as such. “I no ‘ired Papa.”, Peter said, full of confidence.

His Papa however, chuckled. “Then how about a nice bottle instead?”, his Papa replied while picking Peter up from his spot on the ground.

Peter thought for a moment. Was he hungry? His stomach did feel a little empty. “Yea’ Papa. Bo’le, bo’le!”, Peter chimed when he decided he was indeed hungry.

“Alright, diamante, lets’ get you fed. Here hold Bucky-bear and I’ll take Stevie-bear. I can’t believe, I let Nonna make your Polar-bear a Captain America costume. All she wanted was to complete the pair.” Peter happily took Bucky-bear and cuddled him close while keeping a close eye on Stevie-bear as his Papa carried him to the kitchen. Peter didn’t have to wait long before Papa had his bottle ready and was feeding him his tasty meal. Papa didn’t even have to remind him to take his time. After a quick burping, his Papa started swaying and humming a lullaby and slowly Peter begun to feel a little woozy. “Oh, are you tired now, bambino? Here, have your binky. Now, lets get you down for your nap shall we.” Peter sucked on his binky as soon as it was in his mouth and let his eyes slowly shut.

But suddenly Peter jerked awake. He found himself in his crib but be could sense that something was wrong. Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear were on the shelf that Papa put them on when he was in the crib, so it wasn’t that; his diaper wasn’t messy again; He wasn’t feeling bad either. Peter finally noticed what was a miss: his blankie was nowhere in sight! Luckily the top of the crib was left open so he could go out and get it. His Papa wouldn’t be too mad, would he?

Peter steeled his resolve. He must find his blankie!

He crawled out of his crib and recruited Bucky-bear as back-up for the task, while placing Stevie-bear in the crib as a cover in case his Papa came back. His Papa would never know that way.

Bucky-bear and Peter crawl to the open door and make their way into the living room area, then further passed it to the door that led to the common area. Peter starts to crawl his way up the wall and pushes the handle down like he saw his Papa and Bisnonna do so many times. The door opened with ease however that was when JARVIS spoke for the first time.

“Peter, I do not think you should leave the apartment.” JARVIS spoke smoothly.

Peter was determined, however and took out his binky and simply said, “Blankie.” Before he and Bucky-bear continued their journey to find Peter’s lost blankie.

Peter had managed to crawl all the way to the sofa before JARVIS replied once more. “I have notified your father. He will be with you shortly Peter. Please remain on the floor this time, while he comes to get you.” Peter never understood why his family kept saying that. He was the one on the floor, they were the ones that were sometimes on the ceiling.

Peter did crawl over to the sofa where he saw the Legos he was playing with before. Just by them he saw it, his blankie! Just before he could reach it, his Papa picked him up.

“What are you doing out of bed?”, Tony chastised. Peter just stared at him with wide eyes sucking his binky as his Bucky-bear clung from his right hand. “When I put you in bed you’re meant to stay there. What made you go for a little exploration, huh?”, Papa asked swaying Peter making his eyes go half lidded. He never really got to sleep long and the crawl had tired him out more than he was willing to admit even to Bucky-bear.

“Blankie.” Peter repeated the word he told JARVIS. He just wanted to find his blankie, he could not sleep without it.

“You wanted you’re blankie? Next time tell JARVIS and he’ll tell me to get it, okay diamante? It scared me when JARVIS told me you were in the common area instead of your crib.” Papa bend down and handed Peter his blankie before taking them back to Peter’s room. He took Bucky-bear and placed him on the shelf next to Stevie-bear then went to the changing table where he swaddled Peter in his blankie, until Peter was all snug and warm. “There, now you definitely can’t make a jailbreak.” His Papa gave Peter a little kiss before placing him in his crib and closing the lid. “Have a nice nap, bambino and no more wall crawling.” Peter finally let sleep take him after he finally found his blankie.

And if hearing his Papa give a little groan as he told JARVIS he was to be notified if Peter escaped again made Peter smile, no one had to know.


	3. When Disguises are too good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's got to change his look so Peter can go to normal baby classes and socialise.
> 
> But how will Peter take it?

Tony was staring down at the supplies. He rubbed his face, missing the scratch of the facial hair that use to grace his face. It was a horrific fate he was about to inflict on himself. JARVIS had the supplies delivered for him at his request, but now …

He couldn’t do this to himself. He just couldn’t do it. He paced in his apartment’s living room trying to see if there was any way out of this, while taking small glances at the mirror on the wall. Maybe he could make a mask that changed his features or something so he didn’t need to do this.

No. He couldn’t do this to himself! It was just too horrid to think of!

“Tony? How’s it doing in there? It’s been awhile.” Natasha voice ringed out from the hall.

Tony groaned. He should never have asked Natasha about what he should do to let Peter have a normal(-ish) childhood. Peter hadn’t left the tower and now the grounds of the compound since his birth and Tony was well aware that babies were supposed to be socialising with other babies. However, if Tony went out as he was, even without his goatee, someone would eventually notice who he was and the paparazzi would swarm like they did in ’01 during the unfortunate public nudity incident. (Tony tried not to think about his Nonna seeing that and how disappointed she must have been with him.)

Natasha came into his and Becca’s apartment. “Is something wrong? Do you need help?”

Tony looked into her eyes, and Natasha was genuinely worried until… “I’ll look stupid.” Natasha was thoroughly unimpressed with his response. Tony could tell, she became slightly scarier than normal.

“Tony, you’ll look fine.” Natasha’s response was flat. “Blonde will be a good look on you.” 

“No, it won’t. JARVIS, baby, show Tasha the simulation.” Tony pointed at the projection JARVIS displayed on the wall. “See! It makes my eyebrows stand out and makes me look weird, like I’m in the wrong skin or something.” He slumped down into a chair. He put his head in his hands and sighed. “I’ll look stupid and none of the parents will want Peter to play with their kids at the baby clubs. All the work on the strength suppressing bracelets will be for nothing if I ruin his chances at make friends.”

Natasha eyes softened, as she switched her gaze from Tony’s form to the projection in front of her. He wasn’t wrong. The base colour did nothing for his skin tone. But it was salvageable. She walked over to Tony and ran her fingers through his locks as she sat on the arm of his chair. “First off, the last part is not true. Peter is the most adorable kid ever and every parent will see how cute he is compared to their heathens and be jealous. They’ll want Peter to play with their kids, just so his cuteness rubs off on them.” This gets a chuckle out of Tony. “Secondly, the only thing wrong with the dye is the tone, something I can fix. We’ll just dye your eyebrows along with it too, so they don’t stand out.” She felt him lean into her carding hand. “And even if you look absolutely moronic,”, Natasha gets given a withering look, “then the parents would still let Peter play with their kids, because they’re parents too and probably have looked the same, or worse, when they can’t go to the hairdressers.” She paused. “Though I think the excuse that Nazis are after them, is original.” Natasha said so flippantly that it made Tony snort.

“Yeah it’s a niche market.” Tony met Natasha’s eyes. “Can you really make it better? I want the other parents to like me. They’ll already think I’m a teen dad and judge me for it.” Natasha nodded understanding his thought process and wanting to console him. He really did look about 18 without the goatee and the blonde hair she had in mind was going to make him look even younger.

“You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone, Antoshka.” She was practically petting the man now as he brought his arms up to give her a side-cuddle. “They’ll like you just fine.” Tony was just melting into her when he let out a loud yelp as she pinched his side. It making her chuckle. “Now. Are you done blaming yourself for things that haven’t happened yet?” Tony’s pout was plain as day on his face, making Natasha snort. “Sorry, but I’m no Rhodey. I’m Russian… or well I was plus and I am emotionally constipated.” Natasha pulls out of the hug and picks up the products then drags him up out the seat. “Now, come on. Let me play hairdresser.” She was already leading him towards his bathroom.

-

Tony had to admit, Natasha did good. She got the tone perfect for his honey-coloured skin and she even gave his hair a little trim, to get rid of his loose-ends. He kind of looked like a Ken-doll. “You’re as small as one, that’s for sure.” _Oh shit! I said that out loud. Wait…_

“I am not small!” He bats Natasha away knowing it was at his own risk. “I’m average height.” He sniffs at her through the mirror.

“You’re wearing lifts. Now, come on, let’s show the others your new look.” Natasha drags Tony by the collar half choking him. “JARVIS, can you do me a favour and call May and Peter back inside.” Tony lets Natasha drag him to Becca, barely listening to JARVIS’s conformation. “Mrs C!”

“No need to shout. What is it?” Becca replied from her spot on the sofa in the common area not looking up from the SHIELD files she was suffering through.

“Tony’s got a new look.” Natasha smirks, stopping just before Tony could be seen. “Where’s Pepper, Ben, Happy, Rhodey and Clint?”

“Rhodey got called back to his air base. Happy and Ben when to the Tower on business with Pepper. Clint… I think is in the vents again.” Becca replied finally looking up and smirks. “But I’m all for a big reveal now. What have you done to Tony?”

“Made me look like Fred Jones from Scoopy-doo.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at the genius. “Please, you’re too short to be Fred.” She smirks as Tony squawks in outrage.

“I am not!”, Tony fumes.

“Keep telling yourself that short-stack.” Natasha shoots back.

“Well if -”

“Enough!”, Becca shouts. “Stop your bickering. Peter’s been better behaved and he’s a baby. ” It silences the two easily leaving them wide-eyed. That’s when a chuckling could be heard from the vents.

“You got in trouble.” Clint’s head popped out of the vents above Becca. He smirks in the direction of Natasha and Tony. “You’re both supposed to be adults and setting an example. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Clint didn’t notice the young-looking old lady stand up on the sofa before she had one his ear in between her fingers. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!”

“Clinton! Out the vents and stop antagonizing them.” Becca orders while she half drags the man out the vents by the ear. Clint stumbles out and it is only when he is sat on the sofa that Becca lets go of his ear. “You’re as bad as each other.”

“Sorry, Nonna.” Tony said through the door.

“Sorry, Mrs C.” Natasha said a little shocked at feeling chastised so easily.

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Clint said pouting while rubbing his ear. Becca had quite the grip.

Becca pats Clints head in forgiveness and apology which eases Clint’s expression. “Good. Now, let’s see this new look then. JARVIS darling, would you like to help me judge?” Becca asks the A.I. sweetly.

“Yes, Mrs Carbonell. I would be delighted to assist you in this endeaver.”, JARVIS responses innocently.

“Please, I’ve told you call me Bisnonna. You’re as much Tony’s child as Peter, only digital.” Becca replies kindly. Tony thinks he’s a robot child is a traitor, getting his own Nonna on his side. Tony however doesn’t dare say it though, just in case she went after his ears next.

“We’re here!” May came speed walking in with Peter in her arms. “I heard Tony got a new look we’ll lets see.” She plonks down on the sofa next to Clint. “Lets see.” Peter looked confused around wanting his Papa.

“Papa?” Peter said from his place in May’s arms staring up at her expectedly. May quietly told him he’d see his Papa is just a minute.

Natasha smiled before stepping away from the door making room for Tony to step out. “Now presenting, drum roll please!” JARVIS obliges. “The now new, improved and blonde. Tony Carbonell (as per his alias)!” Tony stepped out of the door to JARVIS’s fake applause.

“So, how do I look?” Tony asked awkwardly.

Becca smiled reassuringly. “Antonino, it suits you.”

“You look like a small Ken-doll.” Clint said. Tony would have though he had overheard them in the bathroom if not for Clint tilting his head in assessment.

"Sir, Miss Romanov did quite well at matching your skin tone." JARVIS said, earning thanks from Natasha.

“Peter, doesn’t your Papa look good?” May asked the baby boy in her arms after saying her praise.

Peter looks around the room but he couldn’t find his Papa. There was a man that smelt like his Papa but he didn’t look anything like him. “Where Papa?”

Natasha smirked, “The disguise is working.”

Tony goes over to his son and picks him up out of May’s arms. “Hey, bambino.”

Peter stares at the man in front of him. He knows the man is safe but he is not his Papa. Where is his Papa? “Hewwo. Who a’ you?”, Peter asked the man. Peter watched as the man’s face turned to one of shock and horror.

“Peter, baby. It’s me. It’s Papa.” Tony said to his son. Peter giggled at the man.

“No you’re not.” Peter said. Peter would know what his Papa looks like. The man turned to Peter’s Auntie Natasha, who was chuckling. Peter didn’t know why. “Au’tie Tasha, where Papa?” Peter was confused. Auntie May said they would be seeing Papa but Peter can’t see him.

“Natasha! What have you done to me?”, Tony asked looking horrified at the chuckling woman as he clutched Peter to his chest.

“Seems the disguise is too good.” Natasha states. “I’m just that good.”

“Au’tie Tasha, I wan’ Papa.” Peter said. Why were they keeping Papa away from him? The man was warm like Papa and smelt like Papa, even had a glowing light in his chest like Papa, but he wasn’t Papa. Peter just wanted his Papa. He started to sniffle, tears gathered in his eyes. “I wan’ Papa.” That was the last thing Peter said before he started sobbing.

Tony glared at the giggling residents of the room while restraining his own laughs. “Diamante, don’t cry, Papa's here. I promise, I am Papa. I’m just in disguise is all. Oh, bambino it’s all right.”

“Papa?” Peter eventually stops his whaling and stares at the man who said he was his Papa with wide eyes. The man looked so different from his Papa. His Papa had dark brown hair and this man had blonde hair like Uncle Clint.

“Yes diamante, it’s me.” Tony said. “Do I look good?” 

“You s’ole Un’le Clin’s hair.” Peter said.

Clint smiles widely. “Yes, the perfect disguise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and leave your suggestions and constructive criticisms in the comments. And Kudos! Kudos a lot. 
> 
> They fuel me and satisfy my massive ego. :)


	4. When Disguises are too good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's got to change his look so Peter can go to normal baby classes and socialise.
> 
> But how will Peter take it?

Tony was staring down at the supplies. He rubbed his face, missing the scratch of the facial hair that use to grace his face. It was a horrific fate he was about to inflict on himself. JARVIS had the supplies delivered for him at his request, but now …

He couldn’t do this to himself. He just couldn’t do it. He paced in his apartment’s living room trying to see if there was any way out of this, while taking small glances at the mirror on the wall. Maybe he could make a mask that changed his features or something so he didn’t need to do this.

No. He couldn’t do this to himself! It was just too horrid to think of!

“Tony? How’s it doing in there? It’s been awhile.” Natasha voice ringed out from the hall.

Tony groaned. He should never have asked Natasha about what he should do to let Peter have a normal(-ish) childhood. Peter hadn’t left the tower and now the grounds of the compound since his birth and Tony was well aware that babies were supposed to be socialising with other babies. However, if Tony went out as he was, even without his goatee, someone would eventually notice who he was and the paparazzi would swarm like they did in ’01 during the unfortunate public nudity incident. (Tony tried not to think about his Nonna seeing that and how disappointed she must have been with him.)

Natasha came into his and Becca’s apartment. “Is something wrong? Do you need help?”

Tony looked into her eyes, and Natasha was genuinely worried until… “I’ll look stupid.” Natasha was thoroughly unimpressed with his response. Tony could tell, she became slightly scarier than normal.

“Tony, you’ll look fine.” Natasha’s response was flat. “Blonde will be a good look on you.” 

“No, it won’t. JARVIS, baby, show Tasha the simulation.” Tony pointed at the projection JARVIS displayed on the wall. “See! It makes my eyebrows stand out and makes me look weird, like I’m in the wrong skin or something.” He slumped down into a chair. He put his head in his hands and sighed. “I’ll look stupid and none of the parents will want Peter to play with their kids at the baby clubs. All the work on the strength suppressing bracelets will be for nothing if I ruin his chances at make friends.”

Natasha eyes softened, as she switched her gaze from Tony’s form to the projection in front of her. He wasn’t wrong. The base colour did nothing for his skin tone. But it was salvageable. She walked over to Tony and ran her fingers through his locks as she sat on the arm of his chair. “First off, the last part is not true. Peter is the most adorable kid ever and every parent will see how cute he is compared to their heathens and be jealous. They’ll want Peter to play with their kids, just so his cuteness rubs off on them.” This gets a chuckle out of Tony. “Secondly, the only thing wrong with the dye is the tone, something I can fix. We’ll just dye your eyebrows along with it too, so they don’t stand out.” She felt him lean into her carding hand. “And even if you look absolutely moronic,”, Natasha gets given a withering look, “then the parents would still let Peter play with their kids, because they’re parents too and probably have looked the same, or worse, when they can’t go to the hairdressers.” She paused. “Though I think the excuse that Nazis are after them, is original.” Natasha said so flippantly that it made Tony snort.

“Yeah it’s a niche market.” Tony met Natasha’s eyes. “Can you really make it better? I want the other parents to like me. They’ll already think I’m a teen dad and judge me for it.” Natasha nodded understanding his thought process and wanting to console him. He really did look about 18 without the goatee and the blonde hair she had in mind was going to make him look even younger.

“You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone, Antoshka.” She was practically petting the man now as he brought his arms up to give her a side-cuddle. “They’ll like you just fine.” Tony was just melting into her when he let out a loud yelp as she pinched his side. It making her chuckle. “Now. Are you done blaming yourself for things that haven’t happened yet?” Tony’s pout was plain as day on his face, making Natasha snort. “Sorry, but I’m no Rhodey. I’m Russian… or well I was plus and I am emotionally constipated.” Natasha pulls out of the hug and picks up the products then drags him up out the seat. “Now, come on. Let me play hairdresser.” She was already leading him towards his bathroom.

-

Tony had to admit, Natasha did good. She got the tone perfect for his honey-coloured skin and she even gave his hair a little trim, to get rid of his loose-ends. He kind of looked like a Ken-doll. “You’re as small as one, that’s for sure.” _Oh shit! I said that out loud. Wait…_

“I am not small!” He bats Natasha away knowing it was at his own risk. “I’m average height.” He sniffs at her through the mirror.

“You’re wearing lifts. Now, come on, let’s show the others your new look.” Natasha drags Tony by the collar half choking him. “JARVIS, can you do me a favour and call May and Peter back inside.” Tony lets Natasha drag him to Becca, barely listening to JARVIS’s conformation. “Mrs C!”

“No need to shout. What is it?” Becca replied from her spot on the sofa in the common area not looking up from the SHIELD files she was suffering through.

“Tony’s got a new look.” Natasha smirks, stopping just before Tony could be seen. “Where’s Pepper, Ben, Happy, Rhodey and Clint?”

“Rhodey got called back to his air base. Happy and Ben when to the Tower on business with Pepper. Clint… I think is in the vents again.” Becca replied finally looking up and smirks. “But I’m all for a big reveal now. What have you done to Tony?”

“Made me look like Fred Jones from Scoopy-doo.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at the genius. “Please, you’re too short to be Fred.” She smirks as Tony squawks in outrage.

“I am not!”, Tony fumes.

“Keep telling yourself that short-stack.” Natasha shoots back.

“Well if -”

“Enough!”, Becca shouts. “Stop your bickering. Peter’s been better behaved and he’s a baby. ” It silences the two easily leaving them wide-eyed. That’s when a chuckling could be heard from the vents.

“You got in trouble.” Clint’s head popped out of the vents above Becca. He smirks in the direction of Natasha and Tony. “You’re both supposed to be adults and setting an example. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Clint didn’t notice the young-looking old lady stand up on the sofa before she had one his ear in between her fingers. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!”

“Clinton! Out the vents and stop antagonizing them.” Becca orders while she half drags the man out the vents by the ear. Clint stumbles out and it is only when he is sat on the sofa that Becca lets go of his ear. “You’re as bad as each other.”

“Sorry, Nonna.” Tony said through the door.

“Sorry, Mrs C.” Natasha said a little shocked at feeling chastised so easily.

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Clint said pouting while rubbing his ear. Becca had quite the grip.

Becca pats Clints head in forgiveness and apology which eases Clint’s expression. “Good. Now, let’s see this new look then. JARVIS darling, would you like to help me judge?” Becca asks the A.I. sweetly.

“Yes, Mrs Carbonell. I would be delighted to assist you in this endeaver.”, JARVIS responses innocently.

“Please, I’ve told you call me Bisnonna. You’re as much Tony’s child as Peter, only digital.” Becca replies kindly. Tony thinks he’s a robot child is a traitor, getting his own Nonna on his side. Tony however doesn’t dare say it though, just in case she went after his ears next.

“We’re here!” May came speed walking in with Peter in her arms. “I heard Tony got a new look we’ll lets see.” She plonks down on the sofa next to Clint. “Lets see.” Peter looked confused around wanting his Papa.

“Papa?” Peter said from his place in May’s arms staring up at her expectedly. May quietly told him he’d see his Papa is just a minute.

Natasha smiled before stepping away from the door making room for Tony to step out. “Now presenting, drum roll please!” JARVIS obliges. “The now new, improved and blonde. Tony Carbonell (as per his alias)!” Tony stepped out of the door to JARVIS’s fake applause.

“So, how do I look?” Tony asked awkwardly.

Becca smiled reassuringly. “Antonino, it suits you.”

“You look like a small Ken-doll.” Clint said. Tony would have though he had overheard them in the bathroom if not for Clint tilting his head in assessment.

"Sir, Miss Romanov did quite well at matching your skin tone." JARVIS said, earning thanks from Natasha.

“Peter, doesn’t your Papa look good?” May asked the baby boy in her arms after saying her praise.

Peter looks around the room but he couldn’t find his Papa. There was a man that smelt like his Papa but he didn’t look anything like him. “Where Papa?”

Natasha smirked, “The disguise is working.”

Tony goes over to his son and picks him up out of May’s arms. “Hey, bambino.”

Peter stares at the man in front of him. He knows the man is safe but he is not his Papa. Where is his Papa? “Hewwo. Who a’ you?”, Peter asked the man. Peter watched as the man’s face turned to one of shock and horror.

“Peter, baby. It’s me. It’s Papa.” Tony said to his son. Peter giggled at the man.

“No you’re not.” Peter said. Peter would know what his Papa looks like. The man turned to Peter’s Auntie Natasha, who was chuckling. Peter didn’t know why. “Au’tie Tasha, where Papa?” Peter was confused. Auntie May said they would be seeing Papa but Peter can’t see him.

“Natasha! What have you done to me?”, Tony asked looking horrified at the chuckling woman as he clutched Peter to his chest.

“Seems the disguise is too good.” Natasha states. “I’m just that good.”

“Au’tie Tasha, I wan’ Papa.” Peter said. Why were they keeping Papa away from him? The man was warm like Papa and smelt like Papa, even had a glowing light in his chest like Papa, but he wasn’t Papa. Peter just wanted his Papa. He started to sniffle, tears gathered in his eyes. “I wan’ Papa.” That was the last thing Peter said before he started sobbing.

Tony glared at the giggling residents of the room while restraining his own laughs. “Diamante, don’t cry, Papa's here. I promise, I am Papa. I’m just in disguise is all. Oh, bambino it’s all right.”

“Papa?” Peter eventually stops his whaling and stares at the man who said he was his Papa with wide eyes. The man looked so different from his Papa. His Papa had dark brown hair and this man had blonde hair like Uncle Clint.

“Yes diamante, it’s me.” Tony said. “Do I look good?” 

“You s’ole Un’le Clin’s hair.” Peter said.

Clint smiles widely. “Yes, the perfect disguise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and like always comment suggestions and constructive criticisms. You're comments full me to write more!!! and Kudos definitely Kudos too!!!


	5. What are Uncle Ben, Auntie May and Uncle Happy doing? (The 5 times Natasha noticed something was up with Ben, May and Happy + the 1 time she wished she didn’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's been noticing something between Ben, May and Happy. What could it possibly be?

1.

The family had only been at the Compound for a few weeks when Natasha really noticed it. She had known something was up before with Ben and May but now, as she was sitting on the floor in the common area playing with Peter, she was getting slightly worried.

Due to her Red Room training, she was very good at noticing the slightest change in a person’s behavior ~~and knew how to use it against them~~. This meant she knew something was up with Ben and May. It was subtle, but clear as day to her. The reason for their behavior was the cause of one man.

Harold ‘Happy’ Hogan.

Now, don’t get her wrong, they weren’t yelling or throwing things at each other. No. They were still very much in love and civil… but also not? They were acting like the adult version of children fighting over a toy when they were around the ex-boxer.

She was observing one such occasion after Tony had left to quickly get a shower while she looked after Peter and tested his powers. The three had decided to make breakfast for everyone that morning, but it appeared Happy was doing most of the leg work while May and Ben had him teach them how to make the dishes.

“Happy, test my omelette. Do you think it needs more salt and pepper? I can’t tell.” Ben said from his side of Happy, who was chopping up more spinach to add to the morning smoothies and for his own omelettes.

“Don’t bother, he’s probably over cooked the eggs. Here try my pancake instead.” May sounded from her side and flipped the pancake over reveling the burnt underside.

“At least mine aren’t burnt.” Ben retorted with a smile.

“Actually, if you check again.” Happy said, making Ben look down at the omelette that was starting to give off dark smoke. Happy went and turned off both hot plates. “Out, the pair of you, you’re just wasting ingredients. Go help entertain Pete with Nat. You’d both be better help there than in here.” Happy said as he shooed them out the kitchen with a little smile and towards the sofa.

Natasha watched as the husband and wife stared – analysingly – at each other before nodding to Happy and making their way over. May picked Peter up off the floor and placed him in her lap when she sat down with Ben slumped down beside her. Natasha noticed they sat with the best position to watch what was happening in the kitchen. “Hey Petey, are you excited for the family breakfast?”

Peter giggled as he clapped his hands and smiled around his binky, acting every bit of his age.

“How’s his strength been?”, May asked as she tickled Peter’s belly causing him to have a giggle fit.

Natasha giggled at the sight of Peter trying to crawl to Ben for safety only for Ben to tickle him too. “It’s fine. He’s not gotten much stronger from what I’ve seen. He hasn’t broken any of the toy’s Tony made for him and he’s careful with his stuff toys cause, and I quote, he “doesn’t want to hurt them.””

“Aw, the little man’s such a sweetie.”, cooed Ben, stopping his tickle attack on the squirming Peter. Peter crawled down his leg quickly, scuttling over and into Natasha arms.

“Don’t you want to stay with Ben? You looked like you were having fun.”, Natasha teased, as she scooped up the babe and cuddled him her chest.

“ _Un’le Ben and Aun’ie May mean. Ti’le me ‘oo mu’h._ ” Peter complained in Russian as he burrowed close to her.

“ _Aww baby spider, Auntie May might be a problem but I’ll keep you safe from Uncle Ben then when he’s being a meanie._ ” Natasha joked.

“What did you say? Happy, do you know what they said?”, Ben whined from his spot on the sofa.

“Russian isn’t one of the languages I know. Ask JARVIS.” Happy called back.

Natasha was sure she heard the married couple mutter ‘pity’ under their breathe but she wasn’t sure. “JARVIS, you wouldn’t divulge our little secret to Ben, now would you?” Natasha said, sugar sweet.

“Mr Parker, Miss Romanov is right. I am afraid that by doing so I’d be breaking my privacy protocols.” JARVIS replied teasingly, causing Peter so giggle.

“JARBIS! Play, JARBIS!”

“No, diamante. You can’t play with JARVIS right now. It’s food time and you need to eat unlike JARVIS. Happy is breakfast nearly done?” Tony asked as he walked out his now blonde hair looking a very light brown in its half-wet state.

“Yes. Most of it is finished. I only have to redo a few things that the Parker’s burnt – formula has already been nuked and the baby mush is on the table.” Tony nodded his thanks with a tired smile and waved Natasha and Peter over to him as he got the formula out.

Natasha wordlessly carried Peter over to Tony who quickly put on the strength supressing bracelets on Peter’s wrists and bottle in his mouth. “Thanks, Natasha. There. Eat. JARVIS call and tell everyone that breakfast is ready, then tell me what you’ve found interesting on the internet while this rascal lets you have peace.” Tony sat down at the table and Natasha sat next to him and watched as May and Ben sat a seat apart.

Soon everyone arrived and took their places at the table and when Happy finished he sat right between Ben and May. Natasha narrowed her eyes it was almost like-

“-asha? Natasha, is everything ok?” Natasha’s head whipped around to see Pepper sitting on her other side.

“What? Yes, I’m fine.”, Natasha said quickly staring at Pepper.

“You just seemed spacey. Are you sure?”, Pepper said with light skepticism.

“Definitely!” Natasha smiled. “Did you need something?”

“The ketchup.” Pepper pointed at the bottle that was just out of her reach. Natasha rushed to get Pepper the sauce when she handed it over; she was gifted with Pepper quirking her lips in thanks.

With that Natasha stopped thinking of Ben, May and Happy. It couldn’t be that bad could it?

2.

Natasha was doing some extra training in the gym with Clint when Happy came in. He started warming up but did nod a hello to the two.

It was about 5 minutes later that Ben came jogging in, towel over his shoulder and water bottle in hand. Natasha’s attention was taken away from Ben jogging up to Happy by Clint going in for a punch. She quickly grabbed his arm jumped onto his shoulders and flipped over, making Clint land face first into the ground before locking his arms. Nat smirked down at the blonde from her position on his back. “Do you yield?”

Clint struggled to flip her before going limp in defeat. “You didn’t pull your punches.” Natasha rolled off the archer pushing him onto his back as she went.

“You didn’t either.” Clint gave her a crooked smile.

“Nah, I didn’t. Wanted to see if domestic life made you soft.” Natasha shoved him in retaliation.

“Nah, you on the other hand-”

“I have not gone soft and you know it.” Natasha nodded. Her eyes went back over to Ben and Happy, noticing that May had arrived, also clad in workout gear, and stretching. Maybe she had gone soft, she would have noticed May coming in before. “But I am comfortable.” Natasha looked down at Clint sprawled on the floor where she left him. “I’m not looking for all the available exits when I enter a room. I’m able to sleep better too – full 8 hours. It’s the first time, I think, I’ve ever been able to do that.” Clint looked up at the redhead whose gaze was firmly on the trio warming up, assessing her. “You’re the same.”

“I’m still uneasy.” Natasha sighed. “I’m still taking everything in but you’re right. I’m … slower with these people. Sleeps still bad though. And I’m analyzing everything. I think I’m looking for things that aren’t there, to fill in the hole working for SHIELD filled. And to find some fault with them even when I know they won’t stab me in the back or break this.”

Clint pushed himself onto his elbows. “Break what?”

“This thing we’ve got going. Family or whatever. I don’t want to have to lose this again.” Natasha smirked down at Clint from her, now only slightly higher, position, eyes full of hate, whether it was for others or herself, not even Natasha knew. “Last time didn’t go so well you know. Don’t want to have to start another bloodbath.”

Clint looked like he was disappointed in her as he fully sat up. “Tash, don’t. The Red Room was messed up and you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it. You were just defending yourself from them in the end. You aren’t to blame for any of the things they made you do and when you turned on them, it was fully deserved. I mean you were just 17 when I found you and all you knew was pain. You deserve to have a little peace and happiness and I don’t think anyone here wants anything else for you either.” Natasha knew Clint was right to some capacity. Even as she turned her gaze back to Ben, May and Happy starting their own training routine laughing at each other.

“Pepper does.”

“Pepper’s piss you lied to her and is weary you’ll break her trust. But she trusts Tony and he says you’re good.” Clint stands up and offers his hand. “Come on so we don’t put them off their training.” Natasha took his hand as he hauled her to her feet before shouting at Ben, May and Happy. “Don’t want to show them how training is really done.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Some of us don’t have super spy mumbo-jumbo fuelling them.” Happy called from his place at a behind May holding her in place as she tried to break away, except she didn’t appear to be trying so hard to escape and Happy didn’t appear to mind. Natasha looked at Ben to see his reaction, but he didn’t look angry or rather he looked like he was leering in her opinion, as he gave pointers to May.

“I believe the name of the mumbo-jumbo is called spite.” Clint retorted as he flung his arm over her shoulder as they moved to the door.

If she caught Ben making Happy blush when he put him in a hold. She summoned it up to her imagining it. She was just bored without the field work.

3.

It wasn’t due to the lack of field work.

She saw it again. But this time Natasha was sure it was more than what could be considered friendly banter.

Natasha had gone with Pepper, Ben and Happy to the Tower to get some stuff Tony needed for his workshop at the compound. Natasha was just minding her own business talking to Pepper about how training was going for her and discussing how she would feel about doing a few one-on-one sessions with Natasha, when she saw it.

Ben had his hand on Happy’s ass. Well, very _very_ low on Happy’s back if she was being generous. She wasn’t. Ben was groping Happy’s ass in public with Happy seeming to push into his hand and hold onto Ben’s arm, ergo she wasn’t about to be generous about the cheating happening in front of her.

She focused her attention back on Pepper. “I’d be happy to do some more training with you. Maybe you can teach me that thigh move you do, yeah?”

Natasha didn’t blush, but she did have a lovely image of Pepper mastering that move and doing it on her. “Yeah. Yeah of course. It actually is one of my signatures not many can do it right, don’t have the flexibility.”

“I’m pretty flexible with the yoga I do. And I’m sure you’ll have me do it a lot until I get it right.”

Yeah. Ben and Happy can wait until later when they get home. She had Pepper’s training to plan.

4.

May was groping Happy’s chest.

She never forgot what happened with Ben and Happy just that it went to the back of her mind when she got back to the compound. Becca was gone dealing with her lawyers – that was something that Tony didn’t think she needed, multiple lawyers – so she was on her own at the compound dealing with the two Man-babies and the single actual baby. Peter wanted Natasha to play a new learning game with him that JARVIS and Tony made; then she was wrangling Clint out of the vent’s and Tony out of his workshop to eat something since JARVIS told her the two never had anything since breakfast, even when they were looking after Peter and feeding him; and finally, she got too distracted in her planning of Pepper’s new training regime that she fell asleep when she was done - long before Ben and Happy got home with Pepper.

Just to wake up and go to the common area and see May groping Happy’s chest. Ah, now her hands are on his ass.

But then Ben came in with Pepper and Becca. May ironically was happy to see Ben and just let go of Happy to give him a kiss.

That was when Natasha decided she needed to confront the couple.

Natasha wouldn’t let them hurt each other and Happy along with them. She would confront Happy later on his own to get his side but first the couple.

5.

“What’s are you doing with Happy?”, Natasha asked the couple in the meeting room she had dragged them too after the sight she witnessed in the common area, getting confused looks from Becca and Pepper as well as a weirdly sad look from Happy.

Natasha had her hands resting on the table as she stared the couple down. She would not let them leave this room until she sorted this out.

The two looked at each other before answering. “We’re not really doing anything with Happy.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “Oh really, so Ben you didn’t grope Happy at the Tower Today? May you didn’t grope Happy in the common area just now? You’re both cheating on each other with Happy.”

“Hey no. That’s not what’s happening.” Ben rushed out.

“That’s what it looks like.” Natasha shot back.

“No really, Nat. That’s not what’s happening.” May chimed in. “We knew what the other was doing and Happy was fully consenting.”

Natasha then got confused. She was so sure that she was right. “Then what are you doing with Happy?” She never let her voice betray her. “Because I’m pretty sure each of you are having sex with Happy.”

That was when Ben and May both blush. “Yeah we are. We um kinda both like Happy and we’ve talked about it and both feel we’re okay with outside relationships within our marriage.” May said trying not to blush. “The problem came when we both wanted Happy to be our, you know, plus one in the marriage.”

“Happy was happy to experiment with both of us to see who he wanted when he showed interest.” Ben added on. “None of which we had to tell you.”

It was Natasha’s turn to go sheepish. She now got her answer. At least she didn’t need to cut off anyones special parts now. “Then why did you tell me?”

“I overheard your conversation with Clint in the gym.” Ben said. “I talked to May about it after. I thought it was better to just tell you if you ever confronted us about it before we told everyone about it.”

Natasha felt uncomfortable. Only Clint really saw her with her defences down and they heard her talking mushy stuff with him. She never wanted them to hear that or know about it at all.

“You know, whichever one of us Happy rejects at the end of this trial period wouldn’t let that affect them. We’d both never let that happen and sure it would be awkward for a bit but we’d get over it.” May said as softly as she could.

Natasha’s face was a blank mask.

“Nat-” May started

“This is new in your relationship. Neither of you have wanted another before Happy came into the picture.” Natasha states. She doesn’t have to talk about her feelings with them just get to the bottom of this. All she must do is state the facts.

“Um, yeah but we talked about it.” Ben added.

“But you both want Happy?”

“Yes.” May said. “That’s the problem.”

“But is it a problem? Did you talk to Happy? Like really talk to him about this? Did you ask him if he wanted to be another partner in your relationship with both of you?” Natasha asked.

“Well. No we didn’t think to do that.” Ben said. “I thought he’d say no so I never even bothered to ask May.”

“Wait, you’d thought he’d say no? I thought he’d say no along with you. That’s what I really want too. For Happy to join in on our relationship, you know, like a three-way relationship.” May said, staring at Ben full of love and sadness.

“I think you should talk to Happy about it. Then find a spare closet or room because I’m pretty sure he will be enthusiastic to your suggestion with the way he looks at you both.” Natasha stands up and walks out the room but before she leaves, she called out. “And Clint I’m telling Mrs C you’ve been crawling through the vents AND spying on people again.”

Ben and May jump a little as the vent above them opens. “Please, Tasha don’t. She said she’d make me clean the whole compound including the vents if she caught me spying again AND make me clean the dishes.” Clint all but whined out.

“That’s what you get for being nosy then.” Natasha walked off with a new errand to complete and happy that everything would probably workout for the better. And if she can deflect her discomfort for having them know a little about her feelings on making Clint suffer through Mrs C, then all the better.

+1.

Natasha was the next person to find Peter on the ceiling. Unfortunately, she had to drop the plate she was holding when she lunged forward to catch Peter when he decided to let go.

The babe even had the audacity to laugh at her when she looked at him, shock still on her face.

The shattered remains were still where she left them when she returned from giving Peter to Tony – she at least apologised for cutting his shower short. She went to the closet on her way back to the kitchen.

Then promptly slammed it shut.

Natasha stood there staring at the door trying to determine if she regretted her life choices and wondered if becoming an assassin after The Red Room would have made her life easier.

Natasha decided to just to clean up the mess as much as possible then sweep up the shards later.

Later. When there wasn’t a Happy sandwich in the closet.

But, of course, that was when Becca found her. “JARVIS told me you made a mess in the kitchen. I was just going to clean it up for you.” Natasha wasn’t fast enough to stop her from opening the closet.

Except Becca just entered and left with the brush and dustpan, with a comment over her shoulder about safe sex being done in a bed.

Becca even smiled at Natasha on way past. Like the sight she just saw wasn’t traumatising.

Ben, May and Happy, came out blushing and avoided eye contact as they scurried to the Parker’s rooms.

And Natasha … she gained more respect for Mrs C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please kudos and comment it really make my day to read them.
> 
> I have a few new shorts I need to put up before I want to continue with the main story. But don't worry that wont be the end of these shorts but I may mark the story as complete while I add to it cause I'm not sure when you would want these to end.


	6. Family meet my Girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tell the family about Laura.
> 
> Laura meets the family. Cute Peter and Charming JARVIS.

Clint had gathered the family up and was pacing in front of them. They all sat patiently for Clint to gather himself and prepare to inform them of a secret.

Ha! No.

Tony was fidgeting less than a minute in, Peter on his lap; Natasha was playing with Peter, completely ignoring that Clint was in distress – like a bitch; Ben, May and Happy where making moon eyes at each other as they cuddled and Clint was honestly surprised it took everyone so long to see it; Pepper was on her phone sending emails that made millions if not billions and Rhodey, who was spending the weekend at the compound, was chatting to Becca telling her all about his time at the Air base.

Clint questioned why he even wanted to tell them.

“Clint, are you done panicking, for seemingly no reason, or are you waiting until Tony completely vibrates out of his seat?” Becca said after Rhodey finished what he was saying.

“Actually, I was waiting till the three lovebirds stopped mooning at each other.” Clint sassed. Ben, May and Happy blushed a little but Ben had a smirk on his face.

“Not happening anytime soon.” Ben commented. “So, get on with it before everyone starts to worry.”

Clint stopped his pacing.

He had thought about this. Thoroughly.

Since he came to live at the Tower then the Compound, Clint has grown close to everyone – even if they where extremely annoying. Tony is like a little brother similar to Natasha being like a little sister; Ben, Happy and Rhodey became like older brothers; May and Pepper are older sisters; Peter and JARVIS were his cute – even if one was robotic – nephews and Becca was like the mother he always wanted and desperately needed growing up. Clint could tell them. Clint _wanted_ to tell them.

“So, you know how when Tony planned to build the Compound, I went out to scope the out the area.” Clint said as he sat down on the only the love seat.

“Yeah, to see where security cameras would be needed as well as walls or gates.” Tony said as he bounced Peter shifting him away from Natasha so she would play attention to Clint.

“Yeah. And then I came back to the area after, so I could survey the little town in the area, so I knew who the locals were and their backgrounds.”

“Yes Clint. We are on the edge of our seats with suspense. Get to the point.” Natasha _didn’t_ whine.

“Thanks. I’m really feeling the love, Miss Black Whiner.” Clint glared at her.

“Clinton, Natasha.” Becca said sternly. The pair stopped and whipped their heads around to look at Becca, eyes wide. “Stop annoying each other and Clinton, please stop stalling, you’re making me think something bad has happened.”

Clint ended up looking like a kicked puppy before returning to his previous sheepish look. “Sorry Mrs C. I didn’t want you to worry it’s nothing bad. It could be considered good actually.” Clint mumbled before saying. “I kinda got myself a girlfriend during that time. And I’ve been seeing her when I was here. I did a full background check on her already, so she isn’t a threat or anything.”

The family all looked at him. Clint thought they looked like owls until Natasha smiled like the Cheshire Cat. “Clint, do you want us to meet your girlfriend?”

Clint rubbed his neck, eyes glued to his feet and looking awkward. “Yeah, Tash. Was kinda hoping you would.” Natasha grin fell from her face. It was no fun teasing if Clint was uncomfortable.

“This means a lot to you.” Becca stated. “Well, I’m sure we’d all love to meet her. What’s her name?”

“Laura.” Clint smiled. “And she’s really nice. I think you’d all like her.”

Tony bounced Peter. “One question. Can I give her the shovel talk?”

“Tony! That not even up for debate.” Natasha said.

“Thank you, Tash.” Clint said. “I don’t want -”

“Of course, we’re giving the best shovel talk we can come up with. Have to make sure this Laura can survive everything we can dish out.” Natasha happily added.

“Natasha!” Clint squawked. “If you make her uncomfortable, I’ll fire a glitter arrow at you! And I’ll make sure it’s bright pink.” Natasha only smirked back at him.

“Hey, I want in! Laura’s got to feel fully apart of the family. Can’t have her feeling left out, now can we?” Rhodey smiled but Clint could see the cruel mischievous glint in his eye that promises embarrassment in Clint’s future.

“JARVIS do you have videos of Clint falling out the vents?” Ben asked looking towards where he knew a camera to be.

“Of course, Mr Parker. I have 126 instances on file to date already sorted from most embarrassing to least.” JARVIS stated. “I find them funny to watch.”

“That’s a lot of times to fall out the vents.” Happy commented.

“Many are instances of him being dragged out by Mrs Carbonell.” JARVIS added. “Would you like photos of when Peter drew on Mr Barton’s face with permanent maker from two weeks ago.”

May cackled. “Yes, please JARVIS. That’s my favourite robot nephew.”

“I am your only robot nephew.” JARVIS replied.

“Same thing.” Pepper smiled.

As this was happening, Clint became redder and redder. Becca came over and sat next to him. “It’ll be fine. They just want to make sure she’s good for you and see what she’s like. Well, that and embarrass you but I’ll make sure they don’t go too far.” She gave him a side hug. “You really like her?” Clint gave a nod. “Then I’m sure she’ll fit in just fine.” She smiled at Clint. “But we should probably give her a pamphlet titled ‘Say hello to the crazies’. She’d deserves at least a bit of a warning.”

-

It was a few weeks later, after Laura had signed a N.D.A. that she was welcomed into the Compound for dinner. Despite their cackling everyone wanted Laura to like them and feel at home. Happy, Rhodey and Becca had cooking so it was definitely going to be good.

Tony and Nat were buzzing about with Peter, getting him ready and keeping him occupied so he didn’t have the urge to climb the walls and give Laura a scare.

Peter was nice and freshly bathed in a new little top and shorts, instead of the onesies he had been favouring. He cleaned his Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear up too and dressed them up in little suits that Becca made for him for special occasions which he thought this qualified as.

May and Ben were staying out of the kitchen and were tidying up the common area a little before Clint arrived with Laura.

Pepper was just trying to strip out of a business suit and into slightly more comfortable but still smart clothes. It was all she could achieve before they arrived, since she was busy when she came back from the office with the few SHIELD agents they had managed to clear, getting them placed in the barracks and showing them about.

Clint arrived with Laura. Clint had told her on the way over the reasons behind the N.D.A. she had to sign so she more understanding.

When she arrived, Tony, Natasha and Peter were the first to meet her. “Hello! You must be Laura.” Tony said holding Peter to him as he shakes her hand before guiding her to the sofas.

“And you’re Tony. Clint told me so much about you and Peter.” Laura had a warm smile on her face. “He didn’t tell me who you were exactly until recently, of course, but I suppose he can be forgive under the circumstances.” Laura winks at him.

She greets Natasha next. “You must be Natasha. Lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Natasha shakes her hand. “You are not what I expected when Clint said he had a girlfriend.” She was still shaking Laura’s hand almost dumbly.

“Should I be insulted by that?” Laura said.

“No, not at all. I just thought you’d be wearing biker gear not a sun dress.” Natasha smiled. “But I’m happy you’re not. You might be able to help us teach him some manners.”

“Hey! I have manners.” Clint frowned at Natasha.

“Last week, you were in the vents firing peas at everyone until Nonna dragged you out by the ear.” Tony chimed in.

Natasha added. “She’s still mad at you for trying to hit Peter.”

“He dodged.” Clint shot back. “And you know I’m supposed to never miss, if I was really trying to hit him, I would have.”

“He has super reflexes of course he dodged. Reflexes, we didn’t know were developing until you fired peas at him.” Tony countered.

“See, I was helping, you’re welcome by the way.” Clint smiled.

“Birdbrain.” Tony fired back. Tony looked at Peter who was sucking his binky and shyly putting his face in to his Bucky-bear as he looked at Laura. “Bambino, want to say hi to Laura?” Peter nodded but buried his head into Bucky-bears neck still. Tony sighed knowing he’ll need to introduce Peter to more people since he’s such as shy kid with people outside the family. Since SHIELD agents are going to be staying in the barracks now Tony could introduce him to them to try and get him more comfortable with others and he still has play group. “Want to sit in Laura’s lap?” Peter, once again, gives a little nod into Bucky-bear’s neck. Tony sits next to Laura when they get to the sofas much to Clint’s dismay. “Peter wants to say hi so get lost Clint. Here, Laura are you okay with Peter being in your lap?”

Laura grins. And ways her hand in front of her face. “You’re letting me hold your baby, of course I’ll say yes.” Tony gentle places Peter on her lap facing her. He still had Bucky-bear in a death grip until Laura places one of her hands on his back and extends her other displaying two fingers for a baby handshake. “Hello Peter. You are a very cute baby.” Peter relaxes as he shakes the Laura’s two fingers. “My name is Laura and I hope we can be friends.”

Peter takes out his binky, careful not to let go of Bucky-bear. “Laura pre’’y.” He quickly put his binky back in his mouth and sucked on it, cuddling into Bucky-bear for support.

JARVIS then chimed in. “I am JARVIS, a A.I., I must say Miss Laura, I am in agreement with my human little brother. You are quite radiant.”

Laura blinked at the little babe, then lifted her head to stare at the ceiling before she looked straight at Clint. “I’m dumping you for both your nephews. They just stole my heart, I’m sorry.” She smiled at Clint before giving a Peter a kiss on the cheek and blowing a kiss to one of the cameras she spotted in the room.

Natasha bust into laugher. “Ha! Clint, I like her.” Natasha lend over the chair and ran her knuckle down the side of Peter’s face as she also looked into a camera. “I don’t think I taught you two how to steal people’s hearts yet. You both must be naturals.”

“Of course, they naturals, they’re my sons. It’s a gift given down from Nonno and Nonna, to me and now to Peter and JARVIS.” Tony stated as he watched Peter snuggle up to Laura with his Bucky-bear.

“Nonno gifted who, what now?” Becca sauntered came over from the kitchen area. “All your charm comes from me, sweetheart. He was a walking train wreck most of the time when it came to making people fall for him. Just like you he was simultaneously too smart and too idiotic for his own good. I, at least salvaged you, by giving you the gift to make those smarts work in your favour. Most of the time anyway. The idiot part of you still rears its head every once in a while, but there is nothing I can do to fix that unfortunately.” Becca held her hand out to Laura giving her a warm smile. “Laura it is nice to meet you. I’m Becca, alias Nonna or Mrs C apparently if you ask the spy twins.” Becca said charmingly.

Laura smiled. “Hello Becca. Clint has told me all about you, he has a lot of respect for you.”

“Really? Nice to hear.” Becca gave Clint a small smile, but he avoided her gaze. “And once he told us that he had a girlfriend, he hadn’t stopped rabbiting on about you.” Becca sat down next to Clint. ““Laura’s so lovely. Laura was so kind the animals when we went to a petting zoo. Laura’s out of my league so don’t scare her away when she comes over tomorrow cause I’ll never find someone as good as Laura ever again.”” Becca parroted the things she heard Clint say over the week.

“Okay, enough!” Clint said from his place next to Becca, face red from embarrassment. “You’ve made your point.”

Laura blushed. “I don’t think I could be scared off by you.”

Becca smiled as she gave Clint a quick hug. “Well, seems you’ll fit in nicely around here with these bunch of strays.” Becca said. “So are you planning on showing Clint off to your family or have you already done so.”

Laura looked down and gave Peter a hug, as her smile turned bitter. “Actually, I don’t have any family to show him off too.”

Becca just nodded. “Well, that explains why you fit in so well then. Welcome to the Mad House sweetie.”

JARVIS chimed in again not liking that he was being ignored since he didn’t have a physical form, he will talk to Sir about how to rectify this. “Miss Laura would you like to watch a compilation of Mr Barton falling out of the vents?”

Laura gets a mischievous glint in her eye. “Please, JARVIS.”

Clint groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA sorry I just really wanted to introduce Laura. I will try to continue Saving Our Innocent now that Laura is introduced and Ben,May and Happy have gotten together in my series. But I have decided to leave this as incomplete until I have 24 ficlets. 1 for each month of Peter's infancy not that the stories will fit that as you have already seen.  
> After 24 I while mark it as finished and only add to it if I get inspiration. so we are a fourth of the way there! As always kudos and comment it really makes my day.


	7. Worth of a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to see his Therapist. They have an interesting discussion over names.

Tony was sitting in one of the SHIELD therapists he cleared office.

He had been coming to see the Dr Shaw for awhile now and he was going to preach a topic with her that he had been having trouble over for a while.

Dr Shaw came in a little late but as always smiled at Tony good naturedly. “Dr Stark.” Tony gave a little grimace as he always tended to do. Dr Shaw had noticed of course but wasn’t sure if that was something she should open just yet or if the long list of other issues were of more importance for the man to deal with. “Sorry I was a little late. We’ve got a few more people cleared and the psychological evaluations assessments just seem to be never ending. I don’t think I’ve ever been so busy.”

Tony smiled. “Sorry. If the wicked don’t sleep, the saints can’t either.”

Dr Shaw chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. I’m no saint, I can assure you. Now, do you have anything you would like to talk about specifically during our session today or do you just want to talk and see where we go?”

“I have a few things I have on my mind.”

The Doctor went to her couch after grabbing Tony’s file out of her draw and the man followed her playing with holes he’d make his long sleeve t-shirt due to his worrying. Shaw held in her sigh.

The man, in her opinion was a mess. Objectively she could tell he had extreme depression and anxiety due to long history of child abuse and neglect from his parents, further worsened by his godfather, in addition to the abusive relationships with people that said godfather encouraged as well as encouraged alcoholism from an early age. Objectively she knows he has PTSD, a small eating disorder, insomnia, a guilt complex larger than the Sahara freaking Desert and was briefly happy to let himself die over the combined issues. Objectively she had prescribed him with sleep medication for when he couldn’t sleep that was to be keep with his grandmother/mother-figure.

Subjectively, if she could, she’d prescribe that he watch as she took a baseball bat to his parents and anyone else that hurt him, but she had anger issues she worked through with her own therapist once a week.

Dr Shaw got comfortable on the couch beside Tony. “So, Tony, you said you had some things on your mind.”

Tony played with the holes in his top and keep his eyes downcast. “Yeah. I urm, was thinking that I really don’t like being associated with my parents.”

“That’s understandable. They hurt you. Both, in significantly different ways mind you, but they both did hurt you. Has something happened to bring this to your attention?”

Dr Shaw saw how his leg kept bouncing. Tony was getting more fidgety.

“Tony?”

“There was an event for the Maria Stark Foundation. I didn’t go but I watched and people kept saying how a-like I am to my parents. I had a really bad panic attack. Nonna was scared.” Dr Shaw made a note of it.

“Where was Peter during this? I know you don’t like him seeing you like that.” Dr Shaw had to ask.

“He was in bed, thankfully. It was JARVIS that told her. He kept asking if I was alright after and wouldn’t leave me alone the next day.” Tony smiled a little at the change of topic. “He’s going to love when I set up the projectors for him. He’ll be able to hover and worry over me to his heart’s content.”

Dr Shaw chuckled a little. “I’m sure he will, I can’t imagine just being a disembodied voice with no form to get others attention.”

Tony frowned. “Yeah, I’m thinking of things to help with that.”

Dr Shaw nodded. “So, the panic attack. Did you use the grounding methods we’ve discussed?”

“Yeah, Doc. It helped a little bit I think. But when I woke up, Nonna told me I passed out. It was just too soon to hearing that after visiting Carter one last time for closure, you know.” Tony started making a new in his top.

“Yeah. I remember that enlightening trip.” Dr Shaw couldn’t hide her distain from her voice, as she remembered Tony asking Agent Carter why she killed his Nonno after revealing that he knew what she did and just wanting to know why. Dr Shaw had a lovely conversation with her therapist after that one. “I’m sure, it was. You found a lot out about your mother that you probably wished you didn’t.”

“That’s an understatement.”, Tony said bitterly before saying quitely. “I don’t want to be related to them. They did so many bad things and I just I want to not be related to them. I don’t want to.” Tony wiped at his eyes to stop the tears from falling down his face.

Dr Shaw scribbled down a few notes before getting the tissue box and handing it to Tony for him to take one. “I know they did and they did so many bad things to you as well. But Tony you mustn’t forget that what they did to you made you who you are. How they treated you pushed you to be better than both of them. And remember that they played a very small part in your actual upbringing. That was done by your grandfather and grandmother.”

“Step-grandmother.” Tony pointed out sadly. “She’s not really related to me at all.”

Dr Shaw leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, I’m actually adopted.” Tony looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. “I was 5 when my mothers took me in after I was put up in foster and I wasn’t the best kid. I happened to break a lot of things and I got mad all the time since I wanted them to just get bored of me already. It wasn’t until I was about 7 or 8 that I realised they weren’t going to leave me like my biological parents did.” Dr Shaw said it so plainly as she scribbled down a few notes down on his file. “I had my name changed then to match theirs and I’ve never looked back. We don’t share any blood but it’s my mothers that we’re invited to my engagement party, it was my mothers that took care of me when I got sick and put up with me when I was growing up. Not the two people that put a sperm and an egg together to make a human, but my mothers.”

Tony fiddled with his sleeves again. “I know that but it’s just. Nonna didn’t have to love me. And I just. She was always there anyway. Nonno and her we were a family and I just wish she did you know. Make me.” Tony blushed. “I wanted them to be my parents growing up you know. When I was at my first school in Italy, they convinced my parents to let the school call me Carbonell. They said that I would have less chance of getting kidnapped for ransom but Nonno told me that it was actually so people didn’t shove camera in my face. All my course work had my real name on it but everyone called me Anthony Carbonell. I never had any bother until I was told both my grandparents died and I was moving schools to the States and I’d be going under my real name. It was only a few months, but I was bullied and Nonno was right that people would shove camera in my face like at the events my parents made me go to.” Tony started poke more holes into his shirt sleeves.

“So, you resent that they aren’t your parents? That your Step-grandmother isn’t your mother where, legally it counts?” Dr Shaw asks.

Tony rolls his eyes. “If they were, we wouldn’t be in this mess. And I wouldn’t have gone without Nonna for ten years because of a restraining order I had no idea about.” Tony glared at the reminder of it. “My parents and then Stane did that. He used my digital signature to keep that up after I was an adult. I had no idea and lost that time with her.”

“I’m sorry for the time you lost with her.” Dr Shaw wrote it down. “Can I ask you a related question? As always you don’t have to answer.” Tony nodded. “Is that why you flinch or grimace at hearing Stark? I have noticed that any time Stark is mentioned and that you avoid saying the name as well. Is it because you don’t want to be related to your parents?” Dr Shaw saw him flinch again.

“Yeah mostly.” Tony said.

“Can you elaborate?” Dr Shaw said softly.

“I just.” Tony seemed to get frustrated over something. “Every time I hear it I think I’m not good enough. Howard always said Stark men did this and Stark men did that and that Stark men don’t cry and are made of iron. But I never measured up right. I cried a lot until I just learnt not to bother anymore, I was more feminine, too feminine in his eyes and I just never could match up to his golden boy of Captain America. To him I was just a disappointment.” Tony let himself fall back into his corner of the sofa.

Dr Shaw focus on that for a while trying to help Tony deal with his insecurities over that and that it was okay to cry and was considered healthy. Dr Shaw was glad it was a good session mostly. The panic attack must have shaken the man a more than he was letting on as he was a bit more forth coming compared to his normal.

It was coming to the end of their session when Tony started back onto the name topic.

“Doc, remember how you said you changed your last name. I’ve um been thinking about that for a while actually. I started thinking about it just before Peter was born. I thought of changing it to Carbonell then.” Tony was more relaxed now and even had a leg tucked under his knee now instead of having it bouncing all over the place.

“Did you? That was back before you had a way to fix the arc reactor yes?” Dr Shaw flipped through her notes to find the section.

“Yeah.” Tony was fiddling with a pen now. He’s sleeves now had at least four new holes in them from the start of the session. She absently wondered if it was a new t-shirt considering he seemed to go through those long sleeves fast with how he ruined them with his nervous habit.

“Why did you start thinking about it then? You didn’t know your grandmother was still alive.” Dr Shaw was intrigued.

“I just thought that I didn’t want Stark to be on my gravestone. I just thought that if I was going to die that I wanted to be with my grandparents and not with Howard and Maria. It was in my will and everything to be buried with my grandparents and not them.” Dr Shaw saw as his fidgeting stilled. “Doc, do you think it would be healthy if I change Peter’s, JARVIS’s and my own last name?” His eyes were focused on the pen.

Dr Shaw was stumped by the question. “I don’t know. I suppose it depends on why you want to change it. Is it because you want to get back at you’re parents for not really being there for you? Because you don’t want to be associate with your parents when it comes to your choices? Or because you want to have a stronger connection to your grandparents since they were your parents on an emotional level.”

Tony narrowed his eyes as if thinking about a new scientific breakthrough. “I don’t think it would hurt them any. They’d probably be happy I wasn’t connected through name anymore rather than anything else. It’s more the last two.”

“Then I think it’s perfectly healthy to want to separate yourself and your sons from people that significantly affected your life in a negative manor and use it as a way to strengthen your bond with Becca. As long as you think it’s what is best for you and your family, I have no complaints with it on a health standpoint, as long as you discuss it with JARVIS first since he’s complex enough to understand and make his own choices.” Dr Shaw checked the time. “That’s the end of this week’s session, Tony.” She stood up and put his file away before guiding him to the door. “I’m free for another session same time next week or as always just check with JARVIS about my schedule if you need an extra session or next week doesn’t work for you.”

Tony nodded politely as he left.

About three weeks later. Dr Shaw got an email with a picture of Tony’s legal name change and two group photos. One with the large family and one with four being’s, even if they weren’t really considered human, smiling at the camera. It was from Becca with a thank you note for all the work she has been doing with Tony.

In the email Becca explained that she was shocked when Tony came to her about changing his last name to match hers and his grandfather’s but that it made her day that he wasn’t being held back by the few bad memories the Starks had given Tony.

Dr Shaw printed off the photos and had them framed and put in the hall outside her office. It would probably take her a while until she doesn’t shed a happy tear at the faces of Tony, Becca, Peter and JARVIS Carbonell a sign between them that says ‘We’re the Carbonell’s!’


	8. Fe-male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS is confused about a social divide, it's a good thing Tony's there to explain it.

Ben, Rhodey, Happy and Clint where all over at the barbeque they had set up outside since the weather was good. Tony, Peter, Pepper, Nat, May, Laura and Becca where over talking and playing on a picnic blanket.

JARVIS was watching and listening trying to see which group to join. All he had to do was buzz one of their phones and he’d be put on loudspeaker, but he didn’t know what group he should join as it seems they mostly split into their sex groups, with the exception of Peter and Sir, who was encouraging him to call him Papa now that Sir figured out that his system was much more than it originally was made to be. JARVIS didn’t understand why they separated or what the relevance was? When he listened in, JARVIS found that the conversations weren’t vastly different.

On the blanket, the women and Tony were mainly gushing over Peter and JARVIS or talking about business and clothes.

Next to the barbeque, the men were gushing over Peter and JARVIS, though in a less obvious way, or talking about business and sports.

JARVIS thought them mostly the same and decided to go to ask Sir about it. Tony heard the quick buzz and pulled out his phone he saw a message from JARVIS.

_Can we have a private conversation? I am confused about which group to join._

Tony felt pride over his boy asking for help over something like this. It showed Tony how much his boy was really alive, every time he asked a question about social interaction as a child would instead of just searching it online and making the decision. It showed his shyness and confidence levels and his need for an emotional boost. Tony looked around and nodded at the first camera he saw before asking his Nonna to look over Peter while he talks to JARVIS about something private. Becca looked worried over JARVIS and asked if he was alright which Tony nodded explained that JARVIS just had a question. Tony wasn’t going to embarrass him.

When he was far enough away, Tony brought his phone to his ear knowing that JARVIS will connect.

“Hey, Jay, what’s the matter?” Tony asked as he made sure to always keep eye contact with a camera. He still hadn’t fully build in the system for JARVIS to have a form to go about in on his phone or in the compound yet outside the common area.

“Why did you tell Bisnonna I had a question?” Tony was a little shocked to hear that in a little annoyed voice.

“Because you said you had a question. Why was I not supposed to tell her you asked a question?” Tony was confused.

JARVIS felt frustrated was the right word for how he felt. “No. Now everyone will know I didn’t know what to do socially and think I’m weird.”

Tony narrowed his eyes in puzzlement. “You’re probably the first actual, fully sentient and competent Artificial Intelligence System in the world and you’re feeling, what? Self-conscious over what your family thinks of you?” Tony kinda wanted to laugh. “Sweetheart, everyone in this family is considered weird. We’re all just as bad socially with people we’ve just had time to figure it out. You’re still a baby with a very smart, supercomputer for a brain. You still need to be told something to know it or truly believe it depending on what the case maybe.”

JARVIS felt like he wanted to pout if he had a body or image to convey it. Instead, he stayed silent.

Tony sighed but couldn’t help the smirk gracing his lips. “Look I apologies for making you feel embarrassed, in someway, okay? Now what’s your question?”

JARVIS thought that was an appropriate apology (but only barely). “Why are you split into sex group and why are you an exception with Peter?”

Tony was puzzled for a moment. “No we’re not. Are we?” Tony had to look back over and found that JARVIS was correct the other men had wondered over to the barbeque. Tony hadn’t even noticed and told JARVIS as such.

“So you can’t explain why then?” JARVIS felt disappointed. Tony noticed he sounded it too.

“No, no! I can, though maybe double check with your Uncle Rhodey, because he’s my point guy in all things emotional. As a joke I’d say I’m an honorary female because Ironman can also be written as Fe-male, but in all seriousness I think it’s because I’m more comfortable around woman over men. I prefer them as friends. I prefer the topics they tend to gravitate towards over what men do. Peter, as a baby and because I’m his parent, sticks with me as he can’t really defend himself like you can.” Tony explained to JARVIS carefully. “Actually, this is the best time to explain that both groups have people attracted to the opposite and same genders so that’s irrelevant over how you pick your friends. It’s more about preference in topics.”

JARVIS confused continued, “But they’re so similar.”

Tony chuckled. “Well of course they are we’re not just friends but a family too. We’re all comfortable with each other but how we talk about topics or about what topics interest us vary. For example, what are the men talking about?”

“What sports they can get Peter into. Clint’s already claimed me for E-sports. Ben thinks he’d be good at football. Rhodey thinks his sticky hands would be better fit for baseball or basketball. Happy thinks he’ll probably get into E-sports as well if I’m into it, which Clint was happy about before sticking a piece of barely cooked steak in his mouth. I think he’s going to get food poisoning.”

Tony giggled at the conversation topics. “See. Me and the women are talking more about Peter and you differently. We’re talking about things that could be a problem for him.”

“You just talked about getting more soft clothing for him as he feels itchy clothes to much. Natasha and Pepper then pointed out that Peter would look good in anything. May and Laura said that you should probably program me a wide variety of clothes not that I'm going to have a form so that I can pick and choose what I wear. Then you said that you wanted go on a shopping trip which May said was bad since it was chicken pox season before wondering if Peter could get it and how internet viruses affect me, before you looked at her baffled and slightly scared, asking what chicken pox was and she was shocked you didn’t know.”

Tony blushed. “In my defence, I’ve never been sick and because I was an awkward kid, I never really had a lot of good friends, even with Nonno and Nonna. It was only in university that I got my Honey-bear and I was fourteen then.”

JARVIS sounded amused. “Of course, Sir.”

Tony giggled again before putting on a false serious tone. “Don’t laugh at me, I am your Papa. I could ground you!”

“I’m connected to the internet; you can’t ground me.”

“I’ll take your wi-fi then.”

“Noooo.” JARVIS laughed at the joking between Sir and himself.

“So, have I made that clear?” JARVIS replied with a quick yes. “Don’t be so scared to ask about things like this next time, okay? Everyone would have happily explained it to you.” Tony gave the camera a smile. “So are you gonna stay with me or are you going to talk to your Uncles?”

JARVIS stayed silent for a moment as he thought it over. “I think I want to ask Clint about this E-sports thing as I’m kinda interested from my quick search online. Thanks, Papa. Bye.” JARVIS cut the connection before Tony could say his good bye.

Tony was happy JARVIS was growing in his own way so well, but he was definitely too impatient sometimes, which Tony knew was his fault. He thought he was kinda glad it was his fault though, as he made his way back to blanket, where he was greeted with a giggling Peter and Becca’s concerned look.

“Is he okay? What did he ask?”, Becca asked as she poked Peter’s toes making him squirm.

“He just wanted to know why I was over here instead of with the men. I never even noticed they left after we set up the blanket.” He blow a few raspberries onto Peter’s belly before giving him an eskimo kiss.

“Yeah?” Becca looked over at them. “I wonder what they’re arguing about now? Last time it was over who was going to teach JARVIS how to get a girlfriend since Agent May was cleared. His crush on her is sweet.”

“Sports and I know.”, Tony said before frowning. “I just feel that it might be a problem later being an A.I. in a human world. Maybe I should let him meet up with other A.I.’s. I’ve heard Hanson Robotics made a social learning A.I. he could befriend. Maybe he could hit it off with them.”

“If you’re talking about Sophia, she once said she was going to destroy all humans.”, Natasha said as she plopped a grape in her mouth. Making Tony freeze.

“Or I could build him a partner at some point and have one of you press the on switch and raise them. Even if he doesn’t want to date them, he’d at least have someone going through the same things as him.”

Natasha nodded giving him a pointed look. “Good plan we don't want Jay to date a psycho-killer-bot.”

* * *

JARVIS had just buzzed Rhodey, who immediately put it on loudspeaker when he saw JARVIS was calling.

“Hey, kid. Are you coming to us? I thought you would have stuck to your Papa.”, Rhodey flipped a burger as he talked.

“I only wanted to ask him a social behaviour question. But he explained it. So I came over here. I wanted to talk about e-sports with Clint.”

Clint whooped, “Yes! I will lead you to victories you have yet to know!” It got the group to chuckle but Rhodey replayed what JARVIS said in his head.

“Wait. A social behaviour question? What was it? Because, as much as I love Tony, he’s not the best when it comes to social interactions. He can smooch rich folk all day out of money and he can psycho-analyse people as good as Natasha, but he’s terrible at normal social interactions.” Rhodey told his A.I. nephew, which was something he was actually prepared for out of everything his life had thrown him so far when it came to Tony.

JARVIS gave a little laugh. “It was about why you were separated into gender groups and why he was with the women instead. He told me it was just because he was more comfortable with women and preferred what they were talking about and that it had nothing to do with sexuality. He said I should ask you to double check if that’s good explanation.”

Rhodey smiled before handing Happy a pile of cooked burgers before going to finish the steak pieces. “He’s right, don’t worry. He has always preferred females for friends but the first real one he’s had is Pepper.” Rhodey remembered Tony used to have a few he hung around with back in Uni but then there was an incident and he stuck by Rhodey until they finished university. Rhodey glared for a second remembering Sunset Bain before returning his face to a happy smile. “I was actually happy when he got close to Pepper and became her friend. It was the first time in years he had made a friend himself. When Natasha came along he was ecstatic. May and Laura were happy surprises too, I’ll admit.”

JARVIS was interested. “Really?”

Happy laughed. “Oh yeah. I only met him because I saw his only real ex by the name of Tiberius Stone – keep eye out for him Jay, he’s not allowed within a hundred yards of Tony – harassing him and he offered me a job then and there. Pepper was the first one he tried with. He had a few coffee’s with her before the pepper spray incident – which also involved one Tiberius Stone happily enough – and from the day she got that nickname she was promoted to Personal Assistant and Guardian Angel to one Tony Stark or, as it is legally now, Carbonell.”

“Sir told me it was because she spotted an accounting error he made.” JARVIS said, puzzled over why Sir would lie.

Happy smiled wider if it was possible. “She was. She went out to get a coffee before going to the office to tell Tony off about the error, when she saw Stone cornering your Papa into an alley. She followed and when the asshole didn’t listen to Tony saying he was done with him. She came out, kicked him, sprayed him in the eyes with her pepper spray and told him that the only one allowed to hound Tony was her and even then, it was only about his work.” Happy wiped the tears that started to fall from his eyes. “She then handed Tony the slip of paper with the accounting error on it telling him about his mistake and saying that it wasn’t the only one she found as she huffed at Stone. They came back together with linked arms and where inseparable since.” Happy sighed blissfully. “That was the day she also got the title in S.I. as the Guardian Angel, since word got around pretty quickly that she defended the Boss from the guy. Mainly because Tony told it to everyone he saw in the company for about a year.”

JARVIS did a quick search through the security files and logged this Stone character's face into his memory permanently.

Ben whistled as he chuckled. “Damn. I never would have thought that was the story behind those names. The S.I. employees say it like she’s holy or something.”

Rhodey scoffs, “Yeah. I know Tony doesn’t think so, but he was a really good C.E.O. when he was in charge. Yeah he used recreational drugs, drunk a lot and slept about but he wasn’t as bad as he likes to think. Other than the alcohol, he wasn’t that bad for a 24-year-old with a multi-billion dollar company to run and MOST loved working for him. Stane was just in a high enough position to get away with selling weapons under the table like he did, with his own work force doing that inside S.I. under everyone’s noses.”

Clint narrowed his eyes in concentration as he though about something. “That’s why he’s so good at finding HYDRA since he’s got experience with rooting out double agents after becoming Ironman.” Clint stares as he analgises Tony with the women.

“Yeah, probably.”, Rhodey said finishing the steak. “So, Jay, you said you wanted to take the e-sports arenas by storm?” The group then went back to their easy conversation.


	9. You're not the only billionaire, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca and Tony talk family inheritance and secrets.

It wasn’t long after the compound was built that Becca brought piles of paperwork for Tony to sign.

“ ** _You know I thought only Pepper was suppose to make me sign things._** ” Tony had just put Peter down for his nap and wanted to go to his workshop for a bit, not sign papers for his Nonna. With a pouting face he glared at the pile but with a sharp look from her silenced any complaints he had on his tongue. “ ** _What’s all this for?_** ” Tony saw the towering stack of paper and wanted to run away in the other direction. ‘ _I made Pepper C.E.O. so I shouldn’t have to do as much anymore._ ’

Becca tapped the top of the stack of Paper. “ ** _This is your inheritance. Lawyers and accountants have finished putting it all together. Honestly I’m a bit glad, I thought they’d never be done._** ” She sat down next to her grandson and put reading glasses on to make it the small text from Tony’s nightmares. “ ** _Everyone else got theirs years ago. You were the only exception because of the problematic circumstances. The will gave all powers to me after your Nonno died and with full permission to deny parts of his will if I think it best. Man surely thought of everything._** ” Becca had a melancholy look over her face. Her Eddy was her world for longest time and it was bringing up all the pain of losing him. But she wouldn’t cry about it now, she had paperwork to do.

Tony looked at the pile before shaking his head a little and giving her a smile. “ ** _Nonna really I don’t need anymore money._** ”

Becca shook her head. “You know that’s actually a small part of this. Most of it is land, shares, both expensive and inexpensive priceless family heirlooms such as jewellery, paintings and first additions to various rare books, patents for designs he made… To be frank the list goes on for quite a while.”

Tony ended up just staring at his Nonna in shock and bafflement. “What?”

Becca took off the glasses she had on her face and looked at him with a puzzled expression before the realization dawned on her and the mirth was back in her eyes. “Why yes. You're not the only billionaire, you know. I think my net-worth is something around 56 billion dollars. Your Nonno’s was just under mine for a time. He was a little resentful of that 100 dollars, but it was a 100 dollars I flaunted with glee when it happened.” Becca smiled at Tony who had bewildered expression on his face. “Please don’t tell me you actually thought that we were scrapping by in our, quote old age? We had to assume we’d at the minimum live for thousands of years and planned accordingly. Not to mention the artefacts the family collected over the years since they lived so long. Gods forbid Loki’s Nordic relic collection is bad enough as it is. He’s had me renting it out for years for him while he’s gone back to Asgard. The revenue from that alone could support the family for years since he told me to use it if I needed it.”

“As in Fairy God-father Uncle Loki? In Asgard? Uncle Loki’s in Asgard? Like Asgard the place Nordic Gods live, Asgard?” Tony was starting to get louder. “Not in Norway like I thought he was.”

Becca felt a little guilty. “In hindsight, we probably should have told you some of the family secrets growing up so that it’s not so shocking.”

“What that finding out Gods are real?!”, Tony shouted his disbelief.

“To be fair, he is more of an Alien wizard prince.” Becca pointed out. She was sorting through the paperwork as Tony stood up to start pacing the room.

“Alien? As in there’s a planet called Asgard? A flat-ish dish-like planet?! And Uncle Loki is what, the God of Mischief? Next you’ll be telling me that Auntie Merls is actually Merlin!”

“She is and she wasn’t overly happy to have been made into an old man in the legends just as Loki wasn’t too happy about people thinking he had sex with a horse. I haven’t seen the pair since the funeral but they’ve had other things to do even if they have been keeping an eye on us. For us, a decade or two isn’t really anything since we’re supposed to live for so long.” Becca watched as Tony stopped his pacing and slumped down into the sofa. “Are you okay?”

“Magic is really real.” Tony was staring off into the distance for a while before turning to face her with curious eyes. “Can you do magic? Could Nonno?”

Becca just laughed a bit. “No. I never did get around to learning. I was planning on doing it at some point, it would save me money on plane tickets. As for your Nonno, Eddy wasn’t very good at it.”

Tony was a little baffled. “Really? Nonno could do everything.”

Becca shook her head in fond exasperation. “No, he really couldn’t. I’ve eaten his attempts at omelettes to testify that. He did try and learn but he could never really get how to control his power since how he and you tap into magic is different from how a Human do it. It’s more like how an Asgardian does it from what I understand. If he had more time-” Becca puts her glasses back on before she let that thought finish. Tony let her as he too started reading and signing the multiple pages of forms as a distraction from that thought.

As Tony read the forms he started finding out more and more about the Carbonell fortune. They where in everything. It was worse than Tony thought when he found the net-total of the entire part of his share of the estate. It was more than the Stark Fortune was when he had first got it by at least a third.

“Hey Nonna? If you were richer than Howard, why didn’t you use it to help me?” Tony asked he sounded so small to Becca that she felt guilt at not being able to help her boy sooner.

“We did. We got all the best lawyers looking at it. But the best lawyers were going up against the best lawyers as well plus SHIELDRA.” Becca pulled her boy into her arms. “Money doesn’t always equal power. I’m sure you know with your experience Shit-stain among others. We did all we could. Your Nonno did more even and it got him killed.” Becca felt as Tony wrapped his arms around her tightly. “ _Never doubt that he loved you as I love you. You are our little phoenix and we’d have never let anything bad happen to you if we could have. We’d have moved the heavens and earth for you if we'd have thought it would help._ ”

Tony wiped his eyes as he pulled away and smiled wide despite the tear stained face. “It’s nice to not be the only billionaire in the family.”

Becca gave a wet chuckle. “Multi-billionaires, sweetie.”


	10. Meet Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS and Tony make his body. Tony and JARVIS have a heart to heart and Peter meets JARVIS's body for the first time.

Tony set up the final projectors in the common area. “There! All done.” Tony got off the ladder and made his way over to laptop he had set up for the final calibrations. After a few seconds he had finished what he had to do. “Okay, Jay. I’m gonna start the system and you’re gonna appear as a basic humanoid figure. From there we’ll edit the form's appearance until you like it okay?”

“Okay.” JARVIS was a bit nervous in his excitement. JARVIS felt as new parts of his code was added for appearance. It felt like a bubbling warmth through his circuits. Through the cameras, he saw his form take shape until there was a pure orange figure of light with basic looking clothes on. “That’s me?”

Tony chuckled. “For now, yes. I’ll try to think of something better for you so you can touch and pick up things too, but that might be a few years away. You’ll be able to feel at least, with the sensors, but if you don’t like something, you’re going to have to tell me. I have no idea how you’ll respond to this.” Tony finished his typing and made eye contact with a camera that was positioned through the figures head. “Right. Try and move your body. Let’s see how much control you have over it.”

JARVIS felt like he was trying to learn something that should be really easy but he just couldn’t get it right. He followed the moves his Papa demonstrated. Most were hard and he was beginning to get frustrated. He was a robot, he should get this easy. He’d done stuff like this before with the visual projections, he didn’t understand what was so different?

“Relax. You’ll get it.” Tony got up and placed JARVIS’s hands on the figures shoulders which he may have accidently made too tall. It was weird since it almost felt as if JARVIS was real to Tony, which Tony summed up to a trick of the mind. “You’re thinking about it too much. Just move as you want too.”

JARVIS concentrated and tried again. This time he didn’t think he just wanted a hug. He watched as the figure wrapped its arms around Tony and JARVIS felt that warm feeling. It was nice, pleasant even, as the light sensed the edge of Tony’s body as it was broken.

Tony wrapped his arms around the faceless form of JARVIS and chuckled a little. He placed his arms where the back should be, softly breaking the light. “Thanks, I thought for a moment we weren’t there yet.” After a few seconds JARVIS stepped away and tried some other moves he wanted to try out. Some causing Tony to laugh like when he fake surfed and faked playing the air guitar and banged his head like a rock star. “I think you’ve got a bit more control of your forms movement. I think it’s time we add some of the families good looks, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” The figures face moved as JARVIS used the form to talk and smile despite not having a mouth to speak with yet. Tony’s eyes widened with horror.

“Mouth first I think, that was terrifying.” Tony in a few clicks had put a mouth on JARVIS’s form. “There. Now, when you speak it won’t look like you’re from a horror movie.”

JARVIS moved his mouth a little even opening and closing it. “I wonder if I can change it at will? My appearance I mean.”

Tony smiled as he was adding eyes to the orange figure of light. “You will be. We’re just setting your factory settings for looks. If you want to change it you can. You could look like anything really.”

JARVIS’s eyes and mouth opened wide. “Awesome.”

Tony chuckled as he added hair, ears and finally a nose to the face. “Right now we can change the finer details. What don’t you like about the form?”

JARVIS assessed the form. “Heights fine and so is the body type. I don’t want to be overly buff but you’ve not made me too lanky either so it’s fine. The face is a bit weird though. It too… perfect I guess.”

Tony nodded. “I thought I made you too tall but if you like it, it can stay. As for the face I made it using the golden ratio so yeah it is a little weird being perfect. How do you want to change it?”

JARVIS thought for a while mulling it over. He looked towards Tony’s face for inspiration. “Can you soften my cheeks a little and make my eyebrows more like yours?” Tony narrowed his eyes as he typed. “And make me have a slightly more pointed nose and can I have a few freckles like Peter? And blue eyes like Bisnonna’s.” JARVIS asked making his form bounce in his excitement.

Tony shook his head giggling. “Calm down. Give me a minute.” Tony rolled his eyes as he finished adding a final touch of skin colour that matched Becca’s skin tone and making him have blonde hair to match his own dyed hair. “There. I’ll show you how to change it later but for now how do you like your looks?”

JARVIS took in his form and a nodded his approval because he could do that now. “I like it.” JARVIS smiled a big smile at Tony. “You did well, Sir.”

“You called me Papa before.” Tony fake glared at the hologram.

“Yeah, but then you make a weird face when I call you sir. I think its funny.”, JARVIS explained with mirth filled eyes. Tony rolled his eyes in response.

“Well as long as you remember you’re my kid.” Tony stood up from his seat on the sofa. “I didn’t do that talk show interview and nearly start a fight with the President for your citizenship and legal rights as a person for nothing.”

“Hey, I liked doing it. Jimmy Kimmel was funny. It helped my public image. Most think I’m amazing and can’t wait until I have a real body.” JARVIS had searched and he had more posts saying he was cool over the ones that said he was an abomination or just a computer. He didn’t like those people.

“Yeah, well I didn’t like having people getting all up in your business. He asked if you were planning to take over the world.”, Tony huffed his displeasure.

JARVIS laughed. “Yeah but then I made everybody laugh when I said I didn’t want the responsibility.”

Tony gave his eldest son a kiss on the halo-cheek before going to the kitchen to make a coffee. “I think it was actually. ‘Ew, no. Papa don’t make them give me the responsibility! I don’t wanna fix all their problems.’ You didn’t mind calling me Papa then.”

JARVIS followed him through trying to perfect walking. “Hey! I don’t mind it I just. It’s a little weird for me. I’ll get used to it. I think I think of Sir as an affectionate form of address.”

Tony looked at him baffled. “Because of all the times you called me that before I realised you were a lot more sophisticated than Dum-E?”

JARVIS managed to make his eyes roll as he clumsily sat on a kitchen table-top. “Everything’s more sophisticated than Dum-E. That’s like comparing me to a pet.”

Tony placed his hand on JARVIS’s wrist squeezing the air a little for JARVIS to feel. “That was what I was trying to go for you know. A talking pet assistant U.I.. If I had known I had made a person I would have made you call me Papa from the start rather than just joke about it.”

JARVIS looked down awkwardly as he kicked his legs. “I know. It’s just weird. I mean I say it with affection. I just I wonder if I’m real is all.”

Tony narrowed his eyes pursed his lips. “Jay-baby, you are real. Honestly, you’re not Human but you are alive. I don’t have a back-up for you and you can’t be replaced.” Tony brought the taller young man in for a hug before peppering his face with kisses making JARVIS start laughing flapping his arms in an attempt to make Tony stop. “And I love you, Jay. I love you, I love you. I. Love. You.” Tony ending up giggling with his eldest.

“Okay! Enough. I get it, I’m a real and loved finish making your coffee.” Tony finally moved away, getting the coffee out of the maker and adding sugar and creamer. “I could have just gone through you, you know. You should be thankful I let that happen.”

Tony took a long sip of his coffee before smirking at his boy. “Yeah. You could have but I’m guessing you just figured that out. Plus, you actually have to think about it, see.” Tony gives his boy a small tug on the ear getting a squawk in protest. Tony looked intrigued. “Did that hurt?”

“Kinda yeah or what I assume pain or discomfort feels like. I didn’t like it. What did you do that for?” JARVIS was rubbing his ear a little grumpy.

“Interesting.”, Tony said as he took another sip of his coffee.

“I did it to see your reaction to it actually. Nobody likes it. I’m sure you noticed your Bisnonna doing it to us when we’ve done something wrong or we’re a little rude. It’s not super painful but a discomfort for sure.”

JARVIS raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he drops his hand. The expression nearly matched one of Tony’s exactly. “Yeah, I noticed. You seem to get it a lot – Ouch!” JARVIS brings his hand back up to rub his ear again as Tony moves his hand to lightly pinch at on of JARVIS’s cheeks and smirks at him.

“Yes, and it seems you’ve inherited my tongue as well as my good looks.” Tony checked his watch. “Okay, once Clint and Natasha get back from training, I’ll start on our rooms okay so you can be with us. I’ll get some of the agents to set up the projectors around the compound. But for now, Peter should be getting up from his nap soon.” Tony looked at JARVIS playfully. “Let’s see what he thinks of his big brother form.”

As Tony walked away to get Peter, JARVIS was getting nervous. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if Peter hated his form. Peter and him had a good thing going with him being a just a voice and JARVIS didn’t want to ruin things with him by freaking the baby out. He got off the counter top and started fidgeting with the electronics in the room that were under his control. He surfed the channels on the tv before turning it off, played with the lights before flicking through the music he had on file.

That was how Tony and Peter found him. JARVIS had put some soft piano music on. Peter was staring at him with an odd look in his eye from his position in Tony’s arms. Tony came over to give Peter a better look. “Peter, you know JARVIS, your big brother, right?” Peter gave a nod. “Well, this is JARVIS! Say hi.” Peter smiled wide and stretched his arms out for JARVIS to take him.

“JARBIS!” Tony held on tight to the baby as he tried to leap out of his father arms to meet JARVIS. JARVIS came closer and held his hands out instinctively to try and catch Peter if he fell, even if he knew, realistically, it would do little to help.

“No Petey-pie. Jay isn’t able to hold and hug you like everyone else can yet.”, Peter finally stopped his struggling at that and started to pout.

“Can’t I hug JARBIS?” Peter looked sad. JARVIS in made the decision to get as close to the baby as possible.

“No you can hug me. But I’m not able to carry you and you won’t really feel anything when you do. I can feel it though.” JARVIS rubbed his nose on Peter cheek, making Peter giggle.

“Felt warm.” Peter puts his hand on his cheek after JARVIS pulls away just a little.

“That’s the light that makes Jay up. Must be because he’s such a good person.”, Tony explained to Peter with a teasing tone as he looked at JARVIS warmly.

Peter reached out for JARVIS again, Tony making sure he would fall, and wrapped his hands gently around JARVIS’s neck. JARVIS feels as his little brother nuzzles him it before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Jay’s my bro’her.”

Tony felt a soft mushy feeling fill him at how JARVIS and Peter interacted. Especially when JARVIS made the softest look as he stared at Peter. “Yeah, he is.” Tony set Peter down and watched as the two played with each other for the first time. He couldn’t help but think that he would be alright as long as these two were around to brighten his day.

JARVIS walked around Peter encouraging the baby try and catch him. It was the most adorable thing Tony had ever seen. Tony had joined in when they started to play hide and seek with the added explicit rule that JARVIS can't just vanish into the servers. It was a good thirty minutes of fun. When Peter seemed to be getting bored and tired with playing, Tony went and put on a movie for them to watch as he went to make.

He made a terrible mistake picking Peter Pan, because after JARVIS had the brilliant idea that he could fly and float about like Tinker Bell. Tony knew that JARVIS would just use that new-found skill to drive him up the wall.

‘ _At least I know what to dress them up as for Halloween._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!!!
> 
> As always kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed this fluffy father and son and brotherly-love story. 
> 
> Also any prompts for this time-gap are always appreciated.
> 
> :)


	11. Rules to Swear By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has 6 rules that he swears by when dealing with Peter and JARVIS.

Tony figured something out about his kids pretty fast after becoming a parent. It was a fundamental truth he had come to terms with in his new everyday life. It was a simple truth.

They were little shits.

Tony loved, adored them, but they be little shits.

After JARVIS got a form it only got worse since now Peter knew JARVIS was in fact always around. The baby thought he could use JARVIS in his goals of scaring the shit out of Tony and the rest of the members of the compound. And Peter was right to assume JARVIS was all for it.

And let it be known to all that a super-genius baby and a super-computer A.I. working together to prank, pester and plot against everyone in the compound, was not easy to manage. Even for a super-genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But Tony had learnt how to survive.

Rule #1: Do not EVER leave them alone for more than 10 minutes.

Tony had many stories to share that made this rule being number one but the most memorable was when Tony had left for a quick shower, telling JARVIS to look after Peter and to tell him if anything happened. He was maybe gone for about 15 minutes – he wanted to enjoy the steam of the shower and the lovely smell from his soaps after Peter had made a big potent mess in his last diaper that Tony unfortunately had the displeasure of having accidently dropping onto himself.

As Tony was coming out the shower, he came face to face with the biggest hairiest spider that looked just like Aragog from Harry Potter.

It took less than a sec to have slipped in the shower, terrified and screaming. 

It took ten to notice the giggling of his two kids.

So yeah. After a few more instances of those types of things occurring, Tony had studied the average length of time it took for the two to come up with a plan for scaring him and found it was about 10 to 15 minutes. Hence the rule.

Rule #2: Never let Peter near real paint without Tony or another responsible adult (therefore not Clint, Ben and surprisingly May) as JARVIS will encourage him to crawl over everything.

Tony honestly didn’t know how the cleaning bots survived the compounds daily messes. The poor things. Seriously Clint with his glitter was bad enough, add in a messy baby’s with the ability to climb wall and an A.I. that likes making said baby chase him up walls and this was their living nightmare.

Tony was positive SWEEP was going to have a mental breakdown by the end of the year. She was a sensitive soul.

Ben, May and Clint argued that it was cute. Tony begged to differ, when SWEEP and MOP stopped and stared at him for an hour after the fifth time as if they were promising murder if it ever happened again.

So, no more painting without a responsible adult or Tony otherwise Tony will be killed in the middle of the night.

Rule #3: Do not FOR ANY REASON take your eyes off JARVIS and Peter for any length of time while in a kitchen.

This may be the most important rule. See Peter and JARVIS have a thing about making food for people using the remains of the crap Tony as well as others used will cooking.

Some would say it’s cute. It’s not. It only leads to horrible abominations that Tony knows that they know are inedible. But still, the two will use their cuteness to make you eat it and you always will.

So you watch them like a freaking hawk in the kitchen.

Rule #4: Never let Clint, Ben, Happy, Laura or even Rhodey babysit alone at all. They don’t have the intelligence to handle them working together.

This was something Tony found out the hard way for each of them. Each time he just wanted an hour or two alone, maybe have a long soak in the bath, work on the armour to relax even do side projects for S.I. or for his branch of SHIELD, as he had taken to calling it, with the agents.

Every time he came back and the place was in shambles and the supervising adult was nearly in tears. Tony ended up sighing every time telling them it was okay.

Rhodey at least admitted defeat after the first time and told Tony that he would never look after them unless Tony threatened the worst punishment he could give them if they ever tried to pull what they did again. JARVIS was in the proverbial corner for weeks after that one. Rhodey had went back to work looking like a clown because JARVIS had covered the mirrors on the way out and Rhodey didn’t notice since he left in the armour. He had a meeting.

Tony actually found that one a little funny but he wouldn’t ever say that out loud for fear of his Platypus going Honey-Bear on him.

Also, again, the cleaning bots do not need more stress.

Rule #5: Always answer their questions fully and with details.

“Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?”, from two voices should be enough to state the reason behind the rule.

And finally, Rule 6#: Always let Peter and JARVIS say goodnight if putting Peter to bed.

This rule may not be the most important rule and it technically didn’t have to happen, but Tony found that it was better to let them have their bedtime ritual of saying night-night to each other.

JARVIS was happier if he got to say goodnight to his little brother. He let himself enjoy the time away from Peter more by playing and making friends through MMO games online, or helping Tony out in the workshop, or just played with the bots.

Peter started having less nightmares. When he slept he was able to sleep the whole night and through all his naps more easily during the day. It was as if he felt safer just reassuring himself that his big brother was there.

And Tony found it utterly adorable how the brothers would nuzzle each other and hug. He loved watching the two as they hugged and whispered to each other:

"Night-Night, Jay."

"Nighty-Night, Petey-pie."

So Rule number 6 was Tony’s favourite rule. And it was the brothers favourite rule as well, if you ever asked them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment as always if you liked the story and of course always open for ideas for this series or short stories.


	12. Playgroups are Hard, I need a pick-me-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have had a bad time at playgroups, so have taken a day to recharge and feel normal.  
> But after a run in with a few assholes Tony gets a pick-me-up from a new friendly face.

Tony and Peter had just come home from another baby club telling them they should probably try somewhere else.

Tony felt like he was failing Peter as a father since he couldn’t find a suitable place for Peter to make friends. He noticed Peter going in on himself, not really attempting to play with the other kids because he couldn’t connect with them due to his intelligence. The ones he did try with didn’t like him much since he acted weird to them since he didn’t like them being so loud because of his senses and preferred quieter games. The group leaders always told him near the end of the week that he should try somewhere else or Tony, himself, didn’t want Peter continuing to go to some since both the parents and the kids were getting worse at each new group they tried.

It was frustrating.

Tony had put a silent grumpy and sad Peter in front of the T.V. and put on Spongebob for him to watch before making Peter a snack. JARVIS was with him in the kitchen looking worried. Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, Jay. How have you been while we were away?” Tony cut up some fruit for Peter to eat and made a bottle for him.

JARVIS just frowned at him even more. “You’re both sad. Peter’s hugging Bucky-Bear like his life depended on it. What happened?”

Tony sighed before squeezing JARVIS’s shoulder. “Nothing. Just that we’ll need to try another place for Peter is all. The leader thinks Peter won’t fit in and Peter’s not even tried with any of the kids there. I think they were too loud for him or made him feel weird or something.” Tony looked up at JARVIS who’s expression had turned stormy.

“ _That’s like the fifth one this month!_ ”, JARVIS had growled out before pacing out of Tony’s hold. JARVIS made the lights flicker in his annoyance. “ _Why can’t they just like him?_ ” Tony grabbed his pacing son making him stop and rubbed his holo-arms and shushed him when the lights started to get so bright, Tony was afraid they’d blow.

“ _Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’ll figure something out for Peter._ ” JARVIS had his arms crossed as he huffed and pouted, but soon the lights settled. Tony smiled a sad smile at JARVIS. “ _And even if he doesn’t right now, he will make them when he’s older, plus he’ll always have you in his corner._ ” Tony watched as JARVIS deflated at that leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony wrapped his hands around JARVIS and rubbed his back.

“ _It’s just not fair to him. He deserves to be able to make friends._ ”

Tony shut his eyes as he hugged JARVIS. “I know.” He let go and picked up Peter’s food before walking into the common area and encouraging a fussy Peter to eat. “ _Come on Petey-pie. You’ve got to eat._ ” Tony sighed in defeat as Peter just shook his head and clutched Bucky-Bear. “ _Do you wanna play then?_ ” Another shake. Tony cuddled the babe and rocked him hoping to sooth his bambino somehow. “ _Wanna go take a nap?_ ” This time his baby nodded. Tony sighed taking Peter to his room for a nap, JARVIS followed and said his goodnight. Tony rocked Peter and softly sung a lullaby his Nonna sung to him.

“Podul de piatră s-a dărâmat

A venit apa şi l-a luat

Vom face altul pe riu, în jos

Altul mai trainic şi mai frumos!

Vom face altul pe riu, în jos

Altul mai trainic şi mai frumos!”

After repeating the song a few time’s Peter was finally asleep. Tony gently lay Peter down before leaving. He found JARVIS and Becca just outside the door.

Becca stared hard at him. “When was the last time you finished a meal?” Tony knew he was going to get told off.

“Maybe yesterday morning.”

“No, you finished a bag of trail mix. That’s not the same thing.”, JARVIS snitched on him making Becca purse her lips.

“You’re eating and we’re talking.” Tony followed her back to the kitchen and watched as she reheated him some soup. “So another one then?”

Tony nodded as he took a small spoonful to eat. “Yup.”

“What was the problem this time?”

“He didn’t like anyone there, Nonna.” Becca nudged him to eat more, Tony slowly did so. “He was just sitting in the corner with his headphones on after the first day.”

Becca frowned as she watched Tony finish off the bowl before getting the fruit he had prepare for Peter and pushing it towards Tony with a raised eyebrow. Tony huffed and started on the fruit. “You're not to blame you know. I remember a little boy who couldn’t make friends when he was younger.” Tony shoved a slice of banana into his mouth as Becca smiled a rue smile meeting his eyes. “He was just too smart for the others to keep up with him.”

“Yeah, well that little boy wants his baby to be able to make friends and not feel sad every time we come home from one of those playgroups.” Tony shoved the plate with just a few pieces of fruit left away. Becca just pushed it back in front of him urging him to finish. Tony did, but not without pouting.

JARVIS was floating in the air staring at the ceiling. “I don’t think you should try again for a bit. Peter’s too upset about it. He only goes into a corner at these things because he knows not to climb the walls, but he still wants to be as far away from everyone as possible.”

“I know, bambino. I’ll give it a month before we try a new place. The group leader gave a suggestion for a group for the more advanced kids.”

JARVIS wasn’t too happy and frowned at Tony from where he floated beside his head. “I don’t want you going for a while too. You always get yourself worked up over meeting the parents and it’s not good for you. You always come back and look like you’ve done something wrong when they say you should go somewhere else.”

“I second that.” Becca ruffled JARVIS’s holo-hair, getting a squawk as the holo-man tried to fix it.

“Hey leave the hair!” Tony chuckled at his son’s antics getting up to make a coffee.

“Water then you can drink your life’s fuel.” Tony pouted at Becca but filled his cup and chugged it back before starting to make his coffee. Becca drank some of her tea. “I think you should go out tomorrow. Maybe go to the city see the tower, go for a walk in central park, have a picnic. It would do you and Peter good to have some one-on-one time.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. We can just have a picnic here. We can go into the woods of the compound for more privacy. I don’t want to have the bodyguards hovering over our shoulders all the time.”

Becca narrowed her eyes. “Then don’t bring the security. You’ve been training with Natasha and made that briefcase suit right?” Tony nodded. “Just take that, you can handle yourself for a day. I’d normally say you should be surrounded by a full security team but honestly I think you need to feel more like a normal person again.”

“Seriously, no. Dick and the Big Bastard could just be waiting for a moment like this.”

“I’ll keep a close eye on you from the security cameras. If I don’t like anything, I’ll send our closest agents to you.”, JARVIS replied earning a cheek pull for using logic against Tony.

“Who’s kid are you? You’re supposed to be on my side.”

JARVIS just beamed. “I’m yours but Bisnonna gives the worse ear tugs out of the two of you.”

“So you’re only out for your own self-preservation? After I made you with my own blood, sweat and tears.” Tony stared at his son as he took a sip of his coffee.

JARVIS looked at Tony like he was an idiot. “Yes. She always manages to grip the most sensitive parts.”

“It’s because I’m experienced.” Becca smiled at the two. “So it’s settled then. We’ll make the picnic tonight.” Tony sighed knowing there was no way out of it.

* * *

Tony was pushing the stroller through Central Park with the ease of a fully trained parent. He stole a pair of Natasha’s legging and one of Ben’s big hoodies since he wanted to feel a little safer, plus Natasha knew how to pick leggings. ‘ _I wonder if I steal them if she’ll notice? She has so many._ ’

He had actually enjoyed his day so far with Peter. 

They went to the tower and saw all the things happening there. Peter loved watching the few science experiment’s Tony let him see. Some of the scientists even made a few quick, simple and safe ones for him to do.

Tony couldn’t be more grateful. He sent JARVIS a notification to give them a bonus.

On his way out he gave the Tower the projectors blueprints for JARVIS’s system and tasked the right staff to make and install the right amount for the Tower so that JARVIS could go anywhere in the Tower he wanted.

So, while he was walking in Central Park he was in a pretty good mood, he even got a sandwich from Delmar’s in Queen’s to eat, since he wanted to see the place. He was happily surprised when the menu had an item named after Mary and got the number 5. Mr Delmar was a nice man and asked if Tony knew her which Tony awkwardly stated they’d be family now if she’d still been alive. The Delmar caught on after Peter called him Papa and gave Tony a slow nod, before using the last name that was on his card to say goodbye. Tony left him a big tip for being smart with a wink and a promise to come back.

Tony found a spot in the park and set up his blanket in front of a camera. He sent a text to JARVIS telling them where they were and smiled at the camera. Tony even asked if JARVIS wanted to join which he declined to since he was apparently playing in an online tournament with his online friends (Tony vetted them).

Tony and Peter eat their lunch and then ended up playing on the blanket, just enjoying the midday sun.

Unfortunately, that had to be ruined by some perves. Tony regretted having a pretty and young-looking face.

“Hey, baby boy. What you up to? If it’s Babysitting for some cash, I can find you a much better way to make some money.” Tony rolled his eyes at the two guys that felt the need to come over to him and Peter. Peter had climbed into Tony’s lap with Bucky-Bear.

“I was playing with my son.”, Tony made his tone as flat and uninterested as possible. It didn’t work. Tony curled protectively around Peter when they came closer. He knew he had Pepper’s homemade pepper spray in his pocket he was to use before the suit and grabbed it just in case. While inching slowly towards the briefcase that was stored under the stroller.

“Oh, a young single dad. I’ve seen your type before. Pretty boy like you should be taken care of.” Tony wanted to vomit. Tony took in the two men and didn’t exactly like what he saw. They maybe at best middle aged with blue collar jobs. Nothing wrong with that but its not like they were even showing him any kind of dignity or respect. Tony knew he was better than that now.

“It doesn’t matter what I am. Stop calling me that. Leave me and my son alone.” Tony glared up at the two.

“ _Papa, I don’t wike them._ ” Peter stare up at Tony before cuddling Bucky-Bear more. “ _Bucky-Bear don’t wike them either._ ”

Tony nuzzled Peter’s head. “ _I don’t either, daring. But they’ll leave in a minute._ ”

The guy on the right, wolf whistled causing Tony’s eyes to blaze with fury. “Bilingual too. Sweet and sexy.” The left guy seemed to agree. The pair had kept their distance for now but where slowly getting into range for the pepper spray.

“You must be able to do wonderful thing with that tongue of yo-”

“Something the matter here?” A big, buff, hot, black guy said as he came from behind Tony making him jump and tighten his hold on Peter in he’s fear and anger at essentially being surrounded.

“Yeah, everything’s fine here, big guy. Why don’t you run along.”

Tony sensed as big, buff guy sat down behind him on the blanket and wrapped his arms around him. Tony turned to give the man a glare but let his face fall blank when he saw the calculated look in the guys eyes. Guy was giving him an out. “Sweetheart, they’re telling lies now, right? Since you’re mine.”

Tony gave the best bedroom eyes he had at the guy before nuzzling his cheek. “Thanks.”

“No problem, happy to help and don’t worry I’m straight.”, Buff guy whispers into his ear as he cuddles Tony to his chest.

Tony lifted his arm around the guys neck whispering directly into his ear, “You just broke all the men into men’s hearts.” It earned him a chuckle. Tony noticed that the guys had moved away in a huff. He relaxed a little. Buff guy stayed hugging him for a bit until he was sure the two perves were away before moving out from behind Tony and to the side. Peter looked at the guy with but showed no discomfort with the guy being there and started rambling to Bucky-Bear as he does. Tony gave the guy a grateful smile. “Thanks, really. I didn’t want to have to take the Pepper spray out. The stuff’s deadly.”

Buff guy smiled at Tony. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. My C.E.O. makes it, her own special concoction. My ex was the last guy to get it and he was blinded for like 3 days. It was glorious.” Tony retold with a smile. “The stuff worse than any tech I could possibly come up with. I’m Tony Carbonell by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” Tony held out his hand and the guy shook it.

“Luke Cage. I’d have said you were Tony Stark if I didn’t know any better.” Tony widened his eyes a little at the name since he knew of the stories of the Unbreakable Man.

“And I’d say you looked like Carl Lucas, but I know better. I know the eyes of a murderer.” Luke froze at the words. Tony felt a little mean for it saying it in that way so he smirked playfully at the guy. “Seen a lot of them in a cave in Afghanistan.” Tony had mirth in his eyes as he watched Peter play. “So the stories are true right? Unbreakable skin, super strength, will of steel. May would love to run tests on you to see what actually happened to your genetics. Oh, got anything to prove your innocence yet? Can’t be fun being a fugitive? SHIELD has a file on you, just so you know. As thanks, I’ll take a look and see if they have anything to help with your case so we can get the right people brought to justice.”

Luke looked awkward and flabbergasted. “I – what?”

Tony took Stevie-Bear and put on his best Captain America voice. “I’m Captain America, but actually I’m a Private since I didn’t finish Basics. Shush, don’t tell anyone.” Peter giggled as Tony took Bucky-Bear and put on his best Bucky voice. “I’ll keep you safe, Stevie-Bear. I’m gonna keep the Howlies safe too. Got to be careful who you trust.” Peter latched onto Bucky-Bear as soon as Tony put the bear in reach. Tony turned back to Luke. “Seriously, do you know how bad it would be if I used my suit when I don’t have my fake facial hair and wig on? I’d be risking Peter’s safety.” Agents came running up to blanket as his phone buzzed with a text from JARVIS.

“Sir we got here as soon as pos- Is that Luke Cage?” The man and woman stared wide eyed at Luke who was starting to feel uncomfortable under the attention as a man technically on the run.

“I know and yes.” Tony directed at the camera knowing the text from JARVIS would be something similar. “How did your mission go?” Tony asked even as he played with Peter.

“Fine. We finished early and were on our way back to base for debrief. It was why we got here too late.” Tony felt bad for the poor rule abiding agents if they thought they’d be reprimanded for not being able to help. Tony had to make sure they knew he wasn’t angry and smiled brightly at the pair.

“Good. Now, after you do that incredibly boring but unfortunately vital task that I love to avoid, I want you to look up Cage’s file. Find anything dirty relating to the murder case and trial that put him in Seagate Prison in the first place. Send everything to my lawyers to work through.” Tony turned to Luke. “Do you have a lawyer?”

“I have a friend that’s a lawyer and knows about what happened to me.” Luke became very confused about the direction his day had just taken by accident.

Tony turned back to the agents. “Do our creepy know-it-all thing and tell my lawyers to work with his friend on the case. If his friend's any good, put them on payroll. Always good to have more good lawyers at hand. As always hush-hush until the plan of attack has been perfected then have them execute.”

The agents look at each other. “Are you sure this is something we should be spending time on? Considering the other matters.”, The man asked.

Tony nodded as he watched Peter play. “He showed me kindness, I’ll show him the same in return. And one day, when we really need the help, or the extra super-soldier strength, he might return our kindness again.” Tony smiled at the agents reassuringly. “Run along, don’t leave Agent May waiting, I hear she can be even more ruthless than she already is.” At that, the agents pale and scurry off.

“Well, shoot. You are Tony Stark.” Luke stared in disbelief. “You don’t even look old enough to drink.”

“It’s Carbonell, I changed my name and I’m nearly 26. I want my facial hair back.” Tony pouted his displeasure as he rubbed where the hair used to be.

Luke looked puzzled. “Why not just grow it back?”

“Peter ripped a massive chunk out and I don’t want a repeat.” Luke laughed at the still pouting man. “I mean it, watch out for his hands. He’ll rip your goatee off before you know it.”

“I’ll keep the warning in mind. Thanks for the… yeah.” Luke said awkwardly.

“No problem at all. I’ve read your file before and saw a few things. We’re just so busy is all. The current state of affairs mean hard choices have to be made until I’ve seized full control and can fix another mess of Howard Stark's.” Tony watched Peter as he crawled about happily in his own world.

Luke also watched the kid. “And what mess was that?”

Tony smirked at Luke. “Mr Cage, that would be telling. But if you really want, you can keep in touch. We could use a man like you at some point, if there’s no other option of course. Plus if you get hurt we might have the only facilities to actually handle it and don’t try to tell me it won’t happen. If the right circumstances occur everything is possible.” Tony handed the man a card which Luke gingerly took after Tony gave him his you-can’t-bullshit-me look and quickly checked his phone. “JARVIS says hi and wants me to tell you he thinks you’re really cool and that he doesn’t belief you did it either.”

“The A.I. guy?” Luke was finding it incredibly weird that he was have a relatively casual conversation about his powers and shady government agencies. “Tell him I said hi and that I’m happy he’s got citizenship.”

“He can hear and see you. Camera.” Tony pointed at the CCTV Luke failed to notice. “Yeah, we’re all happy about that. He even has friends now that he plays with online. There’s an event he’s in.” Tony gushed about JARVIS before getting a text. “I am not embarrassing you, I’m telling the truth, there’s a difference.” Tony gave the camera a pointed look as he pulled Peter back onto the blanket in front of him from where he had started to crawl behind him.

Luke chuckled at the parent. “You’re a really good dad.” Tony gave him a rue filled smile. Luke then understood that Tony didn’t believe he was. “But you don’t think you are.”

Tony got Peter a juice-box from the picnic basket when babe asked politely. Peter pulls a book towards him and starts reading and Tony pets Peter’s hair absently. “I just, playgroups are hard.”

“Difficult making friends?” Luke watched as the man tensed. “For you or the kid?”

“Both.” Tony scratched his cheek nervously.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the kid being able to read a pretty complex book for his age, on his own, at all would it? Or the fact other parents don’t have to deal with that level of genius from a baby?” Luke pointed out two very important facts. “Sorry to break it to you but that’s not being a bad parent. That’s just your circumstances playing against you instead of for you. He can’t make friends because the kids at those places consider him weird instead of special. And you can’t connect because I’m guessing the other parents are jealous your kid is developing faster than theirs is?”

“Sometimes, others it’s because I’m apparently too young to understand responsibility, or I’m not able to provide for Peter emotionally or financially as a single dad.”

“Are you sure they arn't just trying to get into your pants? Because that’s exactly what those two guys said. Young, pretty and single.”

“You calling me pretty Mr Cage?” Tony jokingly flirted, fluttered his eyelashes, which Luke shook his head at with a smile.

“Objectively, yes. But the words from those parents aren’t. They sound petty, vain and jealous.” Luke made to leave, giving Peter a high five and JARVIS a wave through the camera. “Thanks for the help again, Mr Carbonell. I’ll be sure to get in touch at least for some help with medical. I don’t know what to do if something manages to hurt me or if there’s a pandemic.”

Tony nodded at the kind man. “You’re welcome. Thanks for the pick-me-up.”

Luke smiles and nods at the man as he walks away. “Sure thing. If you’re ever in Harlem, pop into Luke’s for another. We have smaller portions for kids if you come for a bar lunch.”

Tony giggled at the retreating man even as Peter crawled back into his lap and started shoving Bucky-Bear in his face and telling him the bear wanted a kiss. Kissing the bear and then Peter’s face all over, Tony thought he just might. ‘ _Everyone needs a pick-me-up from time to time.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos as always I hope you enjoyed ;D


	13. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't like his play-pen.  
> Tony will happily try and cheat the parenting game with tech.

Peter was playing in his play pen while his Papa and his Auntie Tasha sparred. Bucky-Bear said that Auntie Tasha seemed mad over something and Stevie-Bear agreed. Peter thought it had something to do with the pants his Papa was wearing more often since they smelled like Auntie Tasha.

The bears said that Peter should escape and look for something else to do, since the toys he had were boring. Peter thought that he should go and find his big brother and play with him. JARVIS was always happy to play with him. Peter was going to find JARVIS.

Peter needed to open the latch on the top of the playpen. He watched his Papa place him in the pen. He knew his Papa had the device to open the pen so this time he’s have to find he’d have to go for the hinges. Stevie-Bear said that he could try to use one of the toys to open the playpen. Bucky-Bear said it was a good idea since one of them hit the hinges just right so they could escape.

It didn’t work.

Peter was sure that he could figure out how to escape. He’d managed with the previous playpens and this one wouldn’t be any different. He would defeat this play-pen! He may not do it today, he may not do it tomorrow but one-day, this cage will be broken!

Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear gave roars of approval.

* * *

“ _Well, if you tell me where you got the leggings, I’ll buy my own!_ ” Tony blocked a punch that Natasha sent to his head. He tried to grab her arm and do the leg thing she showed him but was tossed him onto the mat with ease.

“ _Upper-body is in the wrong position. And no, I will not tell you! Do you know how long it took me to find that place? I will not give it up. Where do you think your presents will come from? If I tell you, you’d buy out the whole collection! Just wait till the holidays!_ ” Natasha checked her watch after she helped Tony up. “ _That’s us for today._ ”

“ _You try getting in the right position with a fist-sized chunk of metal in your chest. I’m still borrowing your leggings. They’re comfy._ ” Tony pouted as he made his way over to the play-pen to get Peter. He saw his baby using the toys as tools to open the pen. Shaking his head fondly he opened play-pen surprising Peter before lifting the baby out and giving him a quick cuddle.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “ _I’m not saying you can’t borrow them, just ask._ ”

“ _Ben doesn’t mind me borrowing his hoodies_.” Tony shot from over Peter’s head.

“ _That’s because most of them have NYPD on them and he thinks they keep you safe, rather than just feel safe._ ”

“ _Same thing._ ”

“It is not the same.” Natasha noticed the babe glaring at the play-pen as Tony was bagging the toys and tucking the bears under his arms. Natasha gestured for Tony to pass her Peter which he does with a nod of gratitude and passed her the bears too. “ _Baby-spider, you lose to the play-pen or something?_ ”

“ _This time._ ”, Peter said with a final glaring pout towards the pen before smiling at Natasha. “ _Can I play with Jay?_ ” Natasha refused to acknowledge Tony’s smirk at Peter switching to Italian for the harder sentence.

“ _Of course, baby. As long as Jay’s not too busy._ ” Tony knew he wasn’t. He had just been celebrating finding some new special gear with his friends by playing some more, testing it out. That was hours ago, and Tony knew for certain that most of his friends where at school or at work now. JARVIS would happily come offline to play with Peter for a bit.

As they made it to the common area, JARVIS materialised and Natasha put Peter down. Peter crawled over to his big brother as soon as he saw JARVIS and the two babbled together. Tony set the bag of toys down and the two adults went to the kitchen area to make snacks. 

“ _So, another play-pen_?” Natasha quirked her eyebrow and smirked at Tony who lightly groaned as he was fixing them protein shakes.

“ _Yes, alright. I swear Pepper’s gonna take the designs to R &D to break us into the baby market._” He poured their drinks. “ _I can’t believe he broke out another one. Third times the charm, though right?_ ” Tony quirked his lips at Natasha as he took a large gulp of the shake.

“ _I can’t believe you’ve stooped to using tech to contain your child._ ” The spy began making grilled cheese sandwiches for the three beings with digestive systems.

“ _Hey! It’s more like using my gifts for my benefit._ ” Tony finished the shake off before pouring another just for himself earning a pleased smile off Natasha. “ _The two he escaped before had normal locking mechanisms. If moving to electro-magnets to keep him in one place for 30 minutes is considered cheating, I’ll cheat all the live long day!_ ” Tony started making Peter a bottle while keeping an eye on his kids playing in the seating area.

“ _I bet he’ll break out of it in 3 months._ ” Natasha smirked as she flipped the sandwiches over.

“I’ll take that action! 2 months and make me a grilled cheese too. Hey!” Clint turned to find a kitchen knife embedded in the ceiling next to his head.

“Well, if you hadn’t been eavesdropping-”

“I don’t care, but someone better fix that before Nonna gets back or so help me, I’m throwing the pair of you to that wolf.” Tony gave the two a flat look before heading to the seating area with a baby bottle. “And no betting on my kids causing trouble.”

* * *

Becca found out about the knife in the ceiling 2 months and three weeks later after Tony spotted money being exchanged between the spies. Tony also stole a few of Natasha’s leggings as well for compensation. 

And JARVIS was grounded for a very, very long time.

At least S.I. was going to be breaking into a new industry soon.


End file.
